Moving Mountains
by ClasseySpanks
Summary: A year after the eclipse General Cain is on a campaign to rid the North of Longcoats when a mysterious force starts attacking his troops. The Royal Family, intent on a strong show of leadership, join him at the Ice Palace but DG soon starts to hear voices once again beckoning her presence. Style: Briskly paced, adventure tale with slow burn mature romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Mí Meán Fomhair 12_

 _632 AAD_

 _General Cain,_

 _I'm glad you and the regiment made it safely to the Northern encampment. Mother says the Longcoats have retreated to the wilds of that area so it is dangerous but necessary work. The winters there are terrible from what I hear. I hope you've packed something warmer than your duster but knowing your unnatural attachment to it, I think it unlikely._

 _Tutor taught me how to do enchantments so I've included my latest attempt. They'll keep your hands warm, and as far as the aesthetic, what can I say? They remind me of you. (Oh don't worry, I had Az double check them. They won't catch you on fire or anything)._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Her royal Highness Dorothea Glinda Gale-yaddi-yaddi-yadda_

Cain smirked, his frozen breath briefly obscuring the page. He reached for the envelope, shaking it gently as two silver cuff links tumbled out. He rolled them over in his hands feeling a warmth not unlike that of holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"Nicely done, kid" he murmured appreciatively, rolling up his trench sleeves and affixing the links to each wrist. The etching on the flat discs caught his eye and he lifted one wrist to the dim lantern light to exam it more closely.

"DG..." he grumbled, snapping the edge of his duster's sleeves back over his wrists.

The two engraved smiley faces mocked him from their new perch as he sat back down at his desk to compose his reply.

 _Mí Meán Fomhair 30_

 _632 AAD_

 _Your Royal Highness,_

 _Thank you for your generous gift. They will be helpful on patrol and as of yet, they have not spontaneously combusted. Consider me pleasantly surprised._

 _There have been reports of some locals disappearing but no clear leads on their where-abouts. We have apprehended a few Longcoats. They are mostly disorganized, trying to find passage over the Deadly Desert but we've had some skirmishes. Rations are holding well and the soldiers' morale is high despite the starkness of our surroundings. Currently we have cleared sectors 1 and 3 and I anticipate our progress will continue on a similar time table. An official report of our supplies, men, and daily intake will soon follow._

 _Your servant,_

 _General Wyatt Cain_

* * *

 _Mí Deireadh Fomhair 7_

 _632 AAD_

 _General Cain,_

 _I enjoyed your riveting account of how much hay the horses consume and the amount of cornmeal currently stored. It almost feels like I'm right there with you. Did you know the horses at Finaqua eat hay as well? Remarkable creatures._

 _Things here are much the same. Az is still easily exhausted and suffers debilitating headaches. Mother has held endless meetings with dignitaries from the outer realms to re-establish ties. Of course, with that has come the unwelcome advances of suitors. Usually Azkadellia's glare is enough to send them scampering but the occasional dirty trick has to be employed on the more clueless. On a completely unrelated note, I've learned it takes about six months for a Duke's eyebrows to grow back._

 _Anyway, I've sent you something again. I was never much a fan of winter, the lack of color weighs on me over time. It is not enchanted. You're welcome._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Princess Dorothea Glinda Gale-so-on-and-so-forth-the-first-or-fifth-I-can't-really-remember_

Cain's eyebrows knitted in mild confusion as he pulled out the folded paper behind the letter. DG had attached a brilliant watercolor of the sunsets over the lakes of Finaqua. He ran his fingers over this little bit of home marveling at the skill. He knew she had been an artist on the other side but he'd not seen any of her work until now and felt a small smile cross his face as he imagined her worrying a paintbrush between her teeth, critiquing her choices of color and shade with small smears of paint on her face and forearms. He shook his head to clear the vision and frowned. Taking the painting with him, he stood, intent on tossing the bit of sentiment into the bin but he couldn't do it. Instead he satisfied himself with tucking it out of sight into his rucksack.

They had been writing to one another since he left on the slow march North over an annual ago. Mostly they said nothing of real importance except to recant the events since their previous correspondence but a part of him always looked forward to seeing her messy script written on royal stationary. Someone out there besides Jeb gave a damn if he lived or died and he was chagrined to say it mattered deeply to him.

Cain rubbed is face to attempt to straighten out his turbulent thoughts when he was interrupted by a knock at his tent. It was his second, Commander Bowen.

"Sir, we have movement in sector six."

"The mountains? That's a first."

"Right sir, not sure what to make of it."

Cain nodded briskly.

"Send in the scouts. Have them keep their distance, see of we can get a better handle on this. Do not engage and return immediately at any signs of trouble."

The man gave a salute and left the tent. Cain returned to his desk, putting his writing utensils away. DG's response would have to wait.

Hours later Cain found himself pushing through the crowded makeshift hospital ward. One scout named Harding was being tended to, her medic holding pressure on her still bleeding wounds. "Is she fit to report?"

"Aye," nodded the medic, wrapping gauze snug around the lacerations.

Cain looked expectantly at the scout.

"I don't know what happened general... Rogers was next to me and then...he was just gone sir..They came up from the ground!" The scout's hand shook as she ran it through her matted hair. "I reached for him but he slipped through my hands...and he was pulled him under ground. Then they grabbed me. I held on to a branch and kicked until it let go and I ran... We were ambushed, sir. I think it was a trap."

"The two others returning scouts gave similar accounts, sir."

"I'd like to speak with them."

"It'll be awhile. Knowles is out cold and James...they're taking his leg right now."

Cain pressed his lips to a thin line.

"Did you get a look at them? Anything at all?" He asked the scout firmly.

"Just a glimpse...they were grey like the rocks, long limbs but that's all."

He handed her a small notebook. "Write everything down that happened. From the moment you left camp til you returned. Do it while it's still fresh in your mind."

The scout gave a brisk nod, taking the parchment from him. After a lengthy discussion with Commander Bowen, Cain and fifty heavily armed men marched to the sector looking for any signs of survivors. They found some bloody underbrush but not much else. Weary after a long night of searching, he returned to his tent at dawn.

 _Seven soldiers just vanished...What the hell is going on here..._ he thought, removing his hat and coat. He stopped at his shirt as his fingers brushed those ridiculous and wonderful cuff links. He hadn't even thought about gloves since she sent them.

He had kept the enchanted items from public knowledge. Things like that had a way of walking off when others heard about them. Also, his constantly going bare handed gave the soldiers plenty to mutter about when they though he wasn't in ear shot. No harm in them thinking he was even more of a hard-ass then he was. But lastly, when he brushed his thumb over the silver, he could feel something distinctly "DG", low and musical. It bit back at the loneliness that seemed to pervade his tent during the nights.

 _DG... I have to tell the royals._

He stopped his undressing and poured a small tumbler of scotch before settling down at the desk again.

 _Mí Deireadh Fomhair 14_

 _632 AAD_

 _DG,_

 _We are missing seven scouts. They went on a reconnaissance mission and were ambushed. Only three returned but we have found no bodies despite an extensive search. The conscious ones report the attackers seemed to come out of the ground, dragging captives with them. I need you to get the Zipperhead on this, see if he can find anything in that library. We're going to interview the locals about the disappearances in the area._

 _Stay sharp. I think something bad is coming our way and I'd like to get out ahead of it for once. An official report to the Queen will follow shortly._

He hesitated here, unsure of how to finish, before chiding himself for his stupidity and signed it simply as _'Cain'_.

* * *

 _Mí Deireadh Fomhair 20_

 _632 AAD_

 _Cain,_

 _Message received along with Mother's official report. Glitch, Az, and I are heading to the library now. Will send word as soon as we find anything. Enclosed is what i was working on when I got your letter. It's not finished._

 _Be safe,_

 _DG_

 _(Attached is a half colored sketch of the garden at Finaqua)_

* * *

 _Mí Deireadh Fomhair 23_

 _632 AAD_

 _Cain,_

 _All we've found is some children's book about rock dwellers and eggs. It seems to be from around the time of the original Slipper so we're unsure of the relevance. Azkadellia thinks the witch had mentioned something about the "rock beasts of the North" but cannot recall any details. We'll keep at it. We've heard of the other incidents._

 _Please be safe,_

 _DG_

 _(Attached is a hastily done sketch of Glitch pouring over a book while wearing an over-sized monocle)_

* * *

 _Mí na Samhna 15_

 _632 AAD_

 _DG,_

 _In all we have lost twenty five soldiers, another forty wounded, and still don't know what the hell is going on. We did capture a group of Longcoats trying to find passage south but despite interrogation by our viewer, they had nothing helpful to offer. I don't think this has anything to do with them or the Witch._

 _The men are fearful. No answers, random attacks, and not a damn body to be found. Some of the more hysterical ones have been spreading rumors of ghosts. A blizzard has moved in which is not helping search efforts or morale. So far no deserters but I anticipate it any day now. They know the price for desertion and though I hate to follow through with it, I will._

 _No disappearances in a week. I wonder how long this will hold out._

 _Cain_

DG could see Cain's frustration in the heavy marks and splatters left by his pen. She sighed putting his letter away and grabbed her sketch pad. She twirled her pencil, trying to decide what to send him. The drawings were getting more and more difficult to select. At first she had intended to send landscapes to remind him of home, but they soon seemed ridiculous, like sending him hotel art to hang in his tent. So, she switched to a more personal touch, sending pictures of their daily lives to let him know his friends were thinking about him.

Her mind's eye drew up an image of the Tin Man as she last remembered him. In some ways Wyatt Cain was still locked up tight in that iron suit, hardened exterior nearly impossible to penetrate. But then there were moments, few and scattered, where the steel edge to him fell off... She never really had a thing for the hyper-masculine, older type, but then again, Wyatt Cain was the real deal: complex, handsome, chivalrous and she couldn't help but swoon a little when he gave her an unintentionally smoldering look from under that fedora.

DG spun her pencil again before catching her reflection in her floor to ceiling mirror. Feeling quite bold, she smiled, and began to sketch.

 _Let's see what General-stick-up-his-ass thinks of this._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Mí na Samhna 20_

 _632 AAD_

 _Cain,_

 _As of now, Mother wishes for us to be moved to the Northern Palace. From there she thinks she can better assess the threat and put her best researchers on it. She wished to leave Az and me behind but we convinced her our magic might be needed. Don't be angry. If Az is going to rule one day, she needs to know what's going on in her kingdom and she needs me at her side to be safe. We will head that way soon after the Solstice Ball. If there continues to be a lull in attacks, and you can be spared, Mother has requested you to lead us back North._

 _DG_

Cain crumpled the corner of the letter he held in his hand. He didn't want the royal family anywhere near this until he had gotten a better handle on it. Since her return, the Queen had been taking a very aggressive, hands-on approach to her rule as if trying to make up for the last sixteen annuals.

 _It's going to lead to a goddamn mistake._

Cain threw the letter back on his desk, trying to decide how to go about dissuading the move when he noticed the second sheet peering out from the envelope.

 _Another of DG's sketches..._ he thought, reaching for the work.

His train of thought completely derailed as he examined the heavy weighted paper in his hand. The sketch was simple enough, done in grey pencil of a woman appearing to compose a letter. She was clad only in a dressing gown, the right sleeve having slipped off, exposing the graceful arc of her neck along the bend of her clavicle, down to her shoulder. There was a gentle dip in the V of the neck line, hinting at the slope of her breasts and the lower portion of the robe was partially open revealing her leg from calf to mid thigh as it tucked against the side of her chair. A few tendrils escaped her pinned hair and her profile was unmistakably DG's.

Cain's relationship with the princess was...complicated. And for a man who liked things black and white, complicated was almost intolerable. At their first meeting, as he stumbled out of the suit, he hadn't thought much about her except she didn't appear that bright. It was an unfair assumption, but all he knew at the time was she had brought a stick to a gunfight and kept giving him vacant, wide eyed stares. He found her lack of pragmatism annoying and her naivete a liability.

All he wanted was find Zero but she, using the tatters of what was left of his honor, got under his skin. It became easier to follow her after discovering she was the long lost princess, their goals now at least somewhat congruent, and her little acts of bravery, selflessness, and ingenuity started to impress him. Twice he came to save her only to find she had already saved herself. As a man isolated from the touch of another for so long, he should have found her affection overwhelming and unwanted. He didn't. And so it was after ten annuals of nothing but rage, he started to feel human again.

When he caught himself nearly seeking out her attention, he decided he had to leave, taking the job of General over the also offered job as Head of Royal Security. He was confused, a man locked in a prison for nine annuals set loose on the world with no purpose. He had to find his place, get his head on straight, and put her out of mind.

 _She saved you from hell. You'd follow anyone who did that. It is not her you want. You're idealizing her. You can't have these thoughts. You aren't fit for her and she would never love a broken man like you._

These words became his mantra, repeated to himself in moments of loneliness, to still the twitching in his hand that wanted to reach out to her. And so he left...but then the letters started. His replies were always short, formal, trying to put emotional distance to match the physical one, but DG was relentless. She good-naturedly mocked his formal tone, remarking on the ceiling tiles or blades of grass at Finaqua, and Cain couldn't bring himself to break this little connection, his soul too battered to destroy this little sliver of happiness. And now, as he stared down at DG's self portrait, he felt his ears burn hot as his eyes grazed over the sketch again, unconsciously committing it to memory. He hated the way it made his heart speed up. He hated the longing the reached up from the dark, faraway corner he banished it to. A small, annoying voice in the back of his mind commented that if he couldn't even throw the other sketches away, he would likely have to be buried with this one.

 _That might be sooner rather than later if Ahamo ever gets wind of this._

He swallowed hard and folded the picture carefully, tucking it into an inner pocket in his vest. He told himself it was to protect her privacy and his neck should anyone discover he had such a personal portrait of her Royal Highness but even he didn't believe it.

* * *

Several more weeks passed without any further incidents at the Northern camp and it set Cain's teeth on edge. Something big was coming, he could just feel it and a sinking part of him thought it would coincide with the return of the Royal family. He had communicated as much to the Queen but she had replied that the Gales would not quake in fear and wait for the threat to come to them. Normally, Cain appreciated a straightforward approach but he felt this was reckless and short sighted.

He and DG continued their letters, her drawings resuming their innocuous themes. Sometimes, when it had been a while since he looked at it, he'd convince himself that the sultry nature of the sketch was all in his head. But then he'd take it out of its hiding place and all uncertainty would vanish once again.

She never mentioned it and neither did he.

 _Dumannios 1_

 _632 AAD_

 _Cain,_

 _Mother is sending her official summons. If you leave within the next two weeks, you should be able to make to the Solstice Ball. Tell me, do they make formal fedoras? If not, we could attach a bow-tie or corsage to fancy yours up._

 _You strike me as a gerber daisy kinda guy._

 _DG_

* * *

 _Dumannios 7_

 _632 AAD_

 _Your Royal Highness,_

 _No._

 _Cain_

* * *

 _Dumannios 16_

 _632 AAD_

 _Cain,_

 _Start packing Tin Man. I need an escort._

 _DG_

Cain rubbed his forehead in agitation. The thought of leaving his men behind made him uncomfortable despite the sudden cessation of the attacks. And then to be locked into a ball...he'd rather stay and fight. He hated formal events and all the frippery involved even when it was just common folk. The thought of doing it with royalty made his lip curl, no matter how fond of the royals in question he was.

He pulled out DG's latest artistic offering and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a sketch of him.

There he was, standing tall and looking powerful... with a goddamned gerber daisy tucked into his hat. Cain scowled, deciding this paper would make great kindling for his fire tonight. He would set out for Finaqua in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cain squinted into the harsh morning light as it crested the horizon and he dipped his head lower to block the oncoming wind. He had stopped on the other side of the Great Gilikin Forest to let his horse drink and plot his remaining course.

He chewed thoughtfully on some sap he cut from a nearby tree while examining the map. He would stay east of Emerald city, crossing into Munchkin territory, skirting the Blue Forest, and continuing south to the Great Waterfells that fed the Lakes of Finaqua. He figured with a fresh horse every two days, the journey would take less than two weeks, putting him arriving the day before the solstice. Folding his map back up, he mounted his horse and continued onward, eager to keep moving in this frigid weather.

He bedded down that night at an inn after exchanging his horse. Tossing his duster across his cot, he headed toward the wash room, pausing at the mirror. He'd let his beard grow in at the northern isle for protection, but the further south he traveled, the more of a nuisance it became. He shaved it off, still surprised to see the youthful appearance underneath.

 _The suit..._

The magic inside that metal prison was more insidious than it first appeared. It slowed all processes to allow him to survive conditions that should have killed him in days. As a result, his body had only aged an annual, while his mind had been brutally awake the entire time, needing less sleep in his forced stasis. He closed his eyes against the memories that place invoked... the suffocating stale air... the heat of the sun baking it day after day... frozen nights endlessly shivering, unable to move enough to even wrap his arms around himself for warmth... all the while his family screams played incessantly in the background.

A bitter taste settled in the back of his throat as the emptiness swept over him and he braced his hands on the side of the sink. He should have kept the beard, he mused, it was easier to pretend to be someone else with it on. Finally, he looked up at his own reflection, resolute in his decision. His travels would take him right past it. He knew it was time to lay old ghosts to rest.

Having finished washing up, he stalked back to the main room, taking off his vest, and reaching for his rucksack of fresh clothes. DG's folded sketch fell from the inner pocket and fluttered to the floor in the wake of his movements. He stared at it for a moment before picking it back up and sitting down on the edge of the cot.

 _I should burn it. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do,_ he told himself.

 _Then why do you still have it?_

 _She meant nothing by it. It means nothing._

 _Liar. Do you think Glitch and Raw have similar pictures?_

Cain's gut twisted uncomfortably at the thought and he sighed heavily in frustration. This was not the first argument he'd had with himself regarding the rebellious princess. DG and Adora were nothing alike beyond their kindness. Though by no means a push over, his wife had been quiet and practical, always considering every option before making a decision. DG was...not. Her tendency to barrel head on into situations never failed to send him into a near frantic search, usually just to find her sitting at the end of all the mischief with the situation handled and not much for him to do. How could he be drawn to such disparate women?

He thought of the last time he saw DG, his index finger running along the edge of the still folded portrait. She had been sketching down by one of the lakes, resting on a rocky outcrop, her back against a tree. The occasional breeze caused the filtered sunlight to reflect off her black hair as it fluttered free of her haphazard pony tail. He made his footsteps heavy to warn her of his approach and she had smiled sadly at him, knowing he was coming to say goodbye.

Feeling a little disappointed in himself, Cain unfolded the paper and stared down at it once again, letting his mind wander. He imagined stepping up behind her, pressing a kiss to the bared skin at the base of her neck and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her flush against his chest. His other hand slipped into the folds of her robe, finding purchase on warm smooth skin. DG spun in his arms, and kissed the hallow of his throat, murmuring his name as her hands started to work on his shirt buttons.

The real Cain folded the paper back up and ground the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to will the images out of his head. But all it did was bring the cuff links to his face, enveloping him in the gentle hum he had associated with DG. He suddenly felt like he was falling off a cliff, unable to halt his descent, and yanked the cuff links from his wrists. He stood and paced the room to give himself some distance. Everything he kept locked up tight within him over the past year seemed to be tumbling loose and he felt unhinged... what had this simple picture done to him?

He tossed his vest over the items before heading down to the tavern. A few hours later he returned, his head empty, and his sleep blessedly dreamless.

Over a week later, Cain rode up to his old home and tied up his horse before walking the perimeter. He allowed his memories of his life here to wash over him. He recalled when he and his father built the cabin, each plank and nail driven in by their hands. He remembered the first time he and Adora made love on their wedding night, her golden hair shinning in the firelight...the occasional lazy morning where they'd hide away from the morning sun under the covers. The love he felt watching her abdomen grow and the wonder of the first time he felt his son kick against his palm. He thought of the the greatest and most terrifying day of his life when Jeb was born, his screams blending with Adora's as he came forth into the world.

His walk took him past the old stump where he used to cut their firewood. This was where he was the day the royal crier flew past, announcing the death of the youngest princess. The shock had made him miss his mark and he nearly drove the axe into his own shin.

Later, unable to avoid it any longer, he allowed his mind to play his most painful memory one last time. He remembered watching his family suffer, the rage of his inability to save them. The ominous groan of the tin suit slamming shut still echoed heavily in his mind as he remembered how he yelled for them, unable to see through the blood in his eyes. The years of utter solitude... and then, as if a dream, the clumsy steps of a person swinging a half dead stick, followed by blue eyes, disturbed and concerned peering through murky glass...and finally, his first breath of fresh air in nearly ten annuals.

 _To hell with it._

He strode with a vengeance toward the suit, ripping it from the vines and overgrowth that moored it to the ground. He dragged it to the end of the pier, kicking it over into the old dingy he used to take Jeb fishing long ago. Jumping into the boat, he pried open the suit, filled it with every rock he could find, and sealed it shut again. He found an old oil can and axe sitting in the shed and returned, pouring half the contents of the can the boat. His attention then turned toward the house, clearing out room after room until all the furniture was gathered in the common area. He tried to not notice some of the pieces as he broke them apart.

Adora's hope chest...Jeb's crib...their bed...

 _Theses things are not my memories._

He piled the tattered remains of the drapes with them. After one fortifying breath, he struck a match. As his former home burned behind him, he walked to the pier, set the dingy aflame, and gave it a mighty shove toward the center of the lake. He backed away as the inferno of the home raged, keeping his eyes on the boat to ensure it sank far out in the deep. He left in the morning when there was nothing but wind stirring the ash.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cain walked briskly from the military barracks towards the main castle of Finaqua, buttoning his collar, and straightening his cuffs. He had arrived only an hour ago, barely having time to bathe and dress before the solstice celebration. He nodded to the guards at the door to the royal apartments and they jumped aside to let him pass.

He waited at the base of the stairs, hand absent-mindedly thumbing the space his wedding band used to occupy. He resisted the urge to tug at his collar or adjust his medals. He hated these trussed up regimental blues.

 _Sound like a damn dinner bell when I walk._

The suffocating feeling around his throat wasn't helping. It had been over a year since he had seen DG and their correspondence had left him in completely uncharted territory. The world had shifted ever so slightly and now everything that should have seemed familiar was skewed as if viewed through water.

"General Cain" a soft voice brought him out of his revelry. He looked up to see Azkadellia descending the stairs, lavender gown shifting near soundlessly with the movements of her feet.

"Your Highness," he replied with a bow before offering his hand for the last few steps.

She took it with a small smile, releasing him at the base of the stairs.

"DG should be down shortly. She was just having trouble with-" A shriek pierced the air and Cain started up the stairs two at a time, one hand falling to his ever present side arm. He stopped short in confusion when a baby mobat streaked down the stairs towards him, scampering up his pant leg to perch on his shoulder. DG came running through the ajar hallway door immediately after.

"Kong!" She shouted, eyes darting wildly until they came to rest on the general and the winged monkey peering from behind his head. For a second she just stared in shock before bursting into laughter. Cain scowled swatting at the creature, trying to get him off. The monkey shrieked in protest.

"A mobat, DG? How come this evil little bastard didn't go the way of the witch?"

"Oh they aren't bad. It's all in how they're raised."

Kong growled at DG as she tried to dislodge him from Cain.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"They're like cats apparently. They love the meanest thing around," she replied finally scooping up the baby and giving him to her handmaiden. The little guy snapped at her finger but she didn't seem to notice. Cain tried to smooth out his displaced hair but was interrupted by the princess launching herself at him, arms winding tight around his neck.

"Hey there Princess" he replied hugging her back.

"I missed you," she said close to his ear and sighed, her breath tickling the nape of his neck.

"Yea, me too," was all he managed, loosening his grip, allowing her to step back.

She wore a boat necked silk navy gown with long sleeves and hemline that stopped just below the knee. Gone was the jagged, feathered mess of her hair when he knew her previously. Now it was softly coiffed into a french twist, bangs swept to the side, a small circlet adorning her head. She was radiant, her smile broad and welcoming.

"You clean up nice, kid."

"Not too shabby yourself, Tin Man," she replied, crooked smile crinkling her eyes as she gave him a once over.

"DG, we really should go. Mother will be waiting on the grand staircase."

Cain offered her his arm and they started back down the stairs into the hall. Azkadellia had already made her way to the end, greeting her mother and father.

DG glanced up at him, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Everything alright, Cain? I mean, besides the obvious-"

"I destroyed the suit."

DG stumbled from her abrupt stop.

"You did?" she asked, her grip slipping from his arm.

"And the cabin. It was time."

She gave him a nod and squeezed the back of his arm in reassurance.

"If that's what you needed."

Cain started walking again, looping her arm back in his.

"Come on. I'm dying for an excuse to shoot some nobles."

* * *

DG fastened her bracelet to her wrist as her handmaiden finished the final pins in her hair. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.

 _He's arrived, he's made it in time. What if he brings up the picture I sent him... oh god..._

DG saw her reflection blanch as she envisioned a disgusted Cain tossing the sketch back at her, followed by a firm lecture on boundaries.

 _If magic can revive the dead, can it turn back time? Because that seriously might be my only option._

She groaned gently before letting her forehead smack her dresser and her handmaiden jumped in alarm.

"I'm fine... just let me be a minute," said DG, still staring at her feet. It had been easy to forget about the sketch initially with its recipient hundreds of miles away and her days being consumed with lessons on diplomacy, political science, and magic. But now, with him nearly on her doorstep...

She felt ridiculous, with all the things going on in the realm and this, _this_ is what she choose to obsess over? The disappearances of the militia in the North were unsettling to say the least. Then there were grumblings among the people that the Queen's rule was weak as she was lightless. As a result, her mother was constantly hosting diplomats in an attempt to regain a foothold in the politics of the land. Az was still not back to normal, often succumbing to nightmares and fits of weakness. Many still saw her face as that of the sorceress. And perhaps most upsetting, the royal guard's covert section recently uncovered a coupe to put DG on the throne. It was quickly squashed but it made her ill just to think of it.

"Me, Queen? At the expense of my mother and sister's lives? Fuck that. Besides, I don't even want to be Queen!" she had exclaimed during the debriefing, causing more then one head to look at her slightly aghast. She smiled now, thinking of their shocked faces.

 _See? Shouldn't be Queen anyway. My Other-Side-ness has made me too uncouth._

She heard glass shattering one room over, interrupting her introspection. Sitting up and detaching the sketch paper that had gotten stuck to her forehead, she took off for the hallway. She met Az who had also come to see what the commotion was about.

"Az, can you head down and see if Cain is here? I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Of course," she replied serenely, but giving the source of the noise a wary look before heading towards the doors. DG turned her attention toward the continued screeching to see Kong, the baby mobat she had adopted, scaling the curtains and partially shredding them in his haste.

The monkey had been found in the forest and rescued from angry villagers who saw it as a bad omen. DG had insisted on adopting the thing, thinking raising it would be good for Azkadellia's rehabilitation. The plan was not going as well as she had hoped. Huffing out a small breath, DG climbed the window seal, using the curtains for balance, and extended her arm toward the creature.

"Kong! Get down! You could not have picked a wor-"

She was interrupted by Kong flinging himself from the curtain rod, landing on her shoulder, and using it to propel himself into a small glide towards the hallway doors. DG let out a scream as she regained her balance and jumped to the floor before taking off after the creature.

 _I wonder if this is what Cain feels like when he has to deal with me..._ _Poor bastard._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DG extracted herself from a particularly smarmy earl and made a beeline for the balcony to get some air. The start to the party had been nice, despite the hovering dignitaries, all anxious to establish discourse with her. An unamused Wyatt Cain was an excellent deterrent. More than one ambassador had veered off suddenly in a different direction after eye contact with with the Tin Man. She, being royalty, had to employ more diplomatic ways to excuse herself from the ones less inclined towards self preservation. However, as more guests arrived, she was drawn into a discussion of trading routes across the Shifting Sands and he stepped aside to catch up with another former Tin Man. It had been well over an hour since they had crossed paths and she was just taking a deep breath when Cain's voice sounded at her side, much closer than she anticipated.

"You want to get the hell out of here?"

"God yes."

"Jeb said there's a party in the barracks, mostly his old men. He's heading that way now."

"Can Az come?" she asked hesitantly, bracing for his reply.

Cain turned the thought over in his head.

"They're mostly former resistance fighters but loyal to Jeb and the house of Gale so she should be alright."

DG jumped briefly, squeezing his forearm in thanks.

"Great! Meet us at the kitchen, we'll head out the back way."

* * *

The sounds of the security barracks reached DG before they had even exited the palace. The steady hum of the energy within made her heart skip with excitement and she gripped Azkadellia's hand. Her sister tried to return her enthusiasm but instead smiled nervously through pinched lips.

"What?"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. Many of them may blame me for their troubles."

"Az, that wasn't YOU and you can't hide forever. These are your people. The only way to change their minds is to get out there and do it. "

"I know but-"

"-and we've got Cain with us."

Az glanced around DG to the Tin Man who just gave her a reassuring nod.

"See? You'll be fine!" DG announced as she pushed open the door to the barracks.

Everyone inside immediately hushed upon seeing the princesses in the doorway. The fiddler's bow dropped as she stared wide eyed. One man's pants were smoking as ash from his pipe fell unhindered on to his leg. An uncaught glass of ale being slid across a table smashed upon the well-trodden floor.

"Seriously!" sighed DG, throwing one hand in the air.

Movement from the back of the room caught their attention as Jeb stepped forward. He stopped before Azkadellia and bowed, offering his arm and she gave a small grateful smile before taking it. While leading her to an empty table, Jeb made an exasperated motion to the band. They all glanced at one another before resuming the music. Slowly the room came to life again.

DG and Cain followed close behind, his hand ghosting on the crook of her elbow. After a brief absence, Jeb came back to the table with four mugs of ale. ĐG sputtered into hers on the first sip.

"Great Ozma, that's awful. "

"It's not so bad, " said Az grimacing into her cup. "Ugh, ok, maybe it will improve with the quantity consumed."

Cain couldn't help but laugh to himself. The two royal princesses, dressed to the nines, making faces into their mugs of ale...

"What?"

"Are you going to glare at it or drink it? Because I think that wide-eyed stare can only manipulate living subjects."

Narrowing her eyes, she took a large swig of her mug and opened her mouth to reply but was soon distracted by a chorus of shouts for 'Lurline!"

"What-" She started to ask.

"It's a dance, popular with the common folk." Cain shouted over the din.

"Oh yea? Do you know it?"

"Last I checked, I was common folk."

"Well come on! Let's go!"

"It's got some complicated parts, DG."

"Oh just try to give me a heads up, say 'spin left' or 'jump' or something. I'll be fine."

Cain glanced at the floor, relieved to see there were plenty of couples to get lost in as they muddled through. Heaving a put upon sigh, he stood, offering his hand.

"Az, are you ok here? I'll be right back" DG shouted mostly to Az's side as she took off out of her seat.

"Uh..yea...sure," came her reply but DG was already out of earshot. The music started with a fury that strongly reminded DG of Kentucky bluegrass. They along with the other couples took off in a fast step across the room, spinning and turning at the end of the line. DG laughed at the frenetic pace as she tried to keep up.

"See? Complicated," said Cain in mock superiority.

"Bah, I'm doing just fi-" Her word were cut off as she and the other women were lifted and spun.

From her seat, Az smiled as the Tin man and DG came briefly into view before disappearing again. The room vibrated and hummed as many of those watching the dancers sang and stomped their feet in time with the song.

"The people adore her..." She said almost absently, her mind a little buzzed from the ale. "She really should be Queen."

Jeb cleared his throat nervously.

"Your Highness?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the succession. DG is very popular and the people seem to love her. I often wonder if it would be best to abdicate."

Jeb looked around the room and saw most people were grinning making small gestures toward the dance floor, likely toward the princess. He spotted DG and Cain as they swept by. DG was staring at Cain's feet, trying to keep up. His father was watching her, a faintly amused appearance upon his face. Something hollow settled in Jeb's chest as he watched them.

"Does DG want to be queen?" he asked finally, bringing back his attention to the eldest princess.

Azkadellia let out a snort that caught Jeb by surprise.

"Of course not. DG wants her freedom. She's fine with responsibility as long as it is on her own terms." she replied with a mildly caustic tone.

"Well... who does your mother want to succeed her?" Jeb asked, feeling this moment was a bit surreal. He was talking to the former Sorceress in a makeshift bar filled with resistance soldiers while his previously-thought-to-be-dead-dad danced with the previously-thought-to-be-dead-other-princess, both of which had been thought killed by the previously mentioned sorceress. He took another hasty sip of his drink.

Azkadellia looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know. DG can do no wrong in Mother's eyes but I'm not sure if she thinks she can rule... I'm not sure if she thinks I can rule."

Jeb wasn't sure what to say in response, instead settling for draining his cup. Az returned her gaze to the dance floor.

"Do you think she's in love with him?" she asked suddenly.

Jeb spit out his ale and Az looked at him in alarm.

"What? Who?" he asked in between coughs.

"The fiddler... she keeps staring at the barkeep. I thought you would know them..." she stated raising her eyebrow.

"Not a clue," he replied, mopping up his ale.

Azkadellia just smirked and returned to her own drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DG walked out of the barracks, laughing as she lost her balance, and righted herself with a small shove off the railing. The crisp night air chilled her flush skin and she wrapped her arms around her torso for warmth.

"Here" she heard Cain say a half second before the weight of his jacket settled over her shoulders.

She threaded her arms in and wrapped it tightly around her body. The tall collar grazed her jaw line and when she turned to thank him, she briefly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply into its warmth.

 _I swear he smells like cedar and gunpowder._

She opened them to see him looking at her oddly before snapping his eyes forward again. He said nothing, just continued to walk by her side towards the castle. DG eyed him subtly over the collar. He wore no vest tonight, just crisp white shirt and dark blue trousers, all part of the regulation uniform.

 _They don't all look like that in them though._

DG sighed internally. Things were so different from the last time she saw him... they still conversed easily and enjoyed each other's company but she swore there was something heavy between them now. Every look was slightly guarded, every touch was both thrilling and terrifying. She smiled into his collar, thinking about dancing with him. It was a disaster but she was determined to learn the steps. He didn't seem to mind, leading her with gentle pushes and maneuvering. She had heard him laugh when she nearly fell trying to turn and he caught her against his chest. The deep baritone rumbling had reverberated through her and she imagined hearing it again, this time with her ear pressed to bare flesh. Her face flushed in response to her thoughts and she prayed he would attribute it to the cool air if he noticed.

"Too bad Az had to leave early. It was nice of Jeb to dance with her, even if the activity was a bit much. I think she made a good impression on the militia though," she said finally, the silence feeling too stifling.

"It'll go a long way in getting them to accept her. It was a good call on your part to bring her."

"I just wanted to get her out among people, show her she didn't have to hide."

"A gamble, but I think it paid off."

She nodded in agreement.

"Your mother wants to leave in the morning for the Northern Isle," he sighed, nodding towards the cars lined in the garage.

"Yea, she told us. We've been packing and preparing all month. We're ready. I don't think she'll be inclined to let me sleep off my hangover though..." DG frowned, thinking of the pain awaiting her.

Cain smirked as he opened the castle door.

"Muglug in the morning with satarmon root. You'll feel fine in an hour."

"Yea?"

Cain nodded, "Old family remedy for generations of bad decisions."

Dg snorted a laugh as they stopped at the base of the stairs to her apartments. She reluctantly shrugged off his jacket and handed it back and Cain glanced down to take it from her.

"Well, goodnight Cain. I'll see you in the morning."

 _Do something_...her mind screamed at her.

When he looked back up she leaned forward. Placing a hand on his chest, she went up on her toes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, her aim a little more center than could be considered entirely proper. She held it there for a long second, taking solace that he did not pull away. When she stepped back, with her heart pounding, she smiled, and retreated to the safety of her rooms while Cain stood expressionless at the base of the stairs.

He watched her form until she was through the doors, the clicking noise jarring Cain into movement. He shrugged back on his jacket, still warm, and exited the palace. His mind was strangely quiet as he crossed to the royal garages. DG's kiss had landed at the corner of his mouth, her lips partially grazing his. He could still feel the ghost of their caress and the weight of her hand as it pressed into his chest. He closed his eyes briefly, letting it replay once more before pushing the memory aside. Shifting his focus, he headed towards the Office of Royal security to review tomorrow's preparations. He would be in charge of the move as he knew the land North better than any palace guard.

 _Everything has to be in place and no better time to check than now. Not as if I could sleep anyway._

Via motorcade, the trip to the Northern Isle would take three to four days if the driving was done in shifts and they bedded down at night. The long trek would leave them vulnerable at multiple points along the route. Cain had plotted the course carefully, choosing areas of high ground with their backs protected as best he could at night. As an extra precaution, DG and Azkadellia placed protective enchantments on the vehicles at his request. He could feel DG's magic as he ran his hand along the side of the cars mixed with something tense like wire cable but vibrating soothingly.

 _Must be Azkadellia._

He shook out his hand before continuing on the office. Once he was assured all was done to his satisfaction, he returned to his bunk, changing into his clothes and duster as first light was breaking over the horizon.

* * *

DG sighed and grabbed her overnight bag, trying to work out the kinks in her neck and back. Cain had pushed the caravan to cover a significant portion of the travel in one day and everyone was feeling the effects. She entered the tent to find Az sliding off her boots, flexing her ankles with a grimace.

"If I'm never in a car again, it'll be too soon. What do you think he means by keeping this breakneck pace?"

"He's worried."

"I should have figured a worried Cain manifests as fits of glaring and growling personified."

"He wants to get off the road and in a fortified position as soon as possible. The disappearances up North really have him on edge."

"Understandable. Only two more days, right? I'll have to change out my pack tomorrow, already it is starting to feel colder."

DG rubbed her arms in agreement and changed into her night clothes, wrapping her dressing gown around her tight for extra warmth before crawling into her cot. Despite her fatigue, she spent most of the night in that restless state of half awake, half asleep. She had just started to doze again when she felt a warm breeze ruffle her hair.

 _Dorthea..._

DG's eyes flew open, darting wildly about the room, looking for the source of the whisper. She could hear the faint crackle of the fire outside her tent and Az's breathing but all else was silent. She just started to close her eyes again, when just near her ear, she heard it again.

 _Come find me._

She bolted out of the bed, spinning in a circle with her heart in her throat, but there was no one there. She leaned against a nearby chair, taking a minute to calm herself.

 _That wasn't real... it was one of those hypnagogic hallucinations brought on by being in a light stage of sleep. Not real... It can't be real..._

After waiting a few more minutes in the silence and sufficiently convincing herself it was all in her imagination, she went to warm up next to the fire and clear her head. To no one's surprise, Cain was awake, sitting on an upturned stump.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked, stepping up to sit in the chair he'd tossed his hat in. She picked up the fedora and set it on the crate behind her head.

"I'll get relieved here in a few minutes. What about you?" he replied quietly, turning. His speech faltered slightly at the end when he actually saw her and he turned his attention abruptly back to the fire.

"Couldn't sleep. Hearing things. Guess it's a side effect of sleeping in the wilderness again," she responded, taking a quick glance down at herself to make sure she was decent. She found nothing amiss.

He rose up on one knee to throw another log on the fire when a flash caught her eye.

"Hey! You're wearing them!" she said smiling, grabbing his trailing hand and pointing to her cuff links. When she glanced back up, he was still on one knee, but now facing her, practically at eye level.

He was so close. The flint edge that was constantly around his eyes was gone, replaced by something open, intent, and terrifyingly earnest. DG couldn't figure out if the feeling clawing up her back was panic or excitement. He leaned in and reached past her shoulder to grab his hat off the ledge behind her. His eyes didn't leave hers until the fedora was secure and he tipped the brim.

"My relief is on the way. Goodnight, Princess."

Turning away, he slid his hand out of hers and he stalked toward his tent, nodding to the soldier coming round the corner to take his place. The torrent in DG's ears eventually calmed enough to hear herself think again but there was no sleep to be had by the princess that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cain frowned as he settled into his watch for the second night of their trek north. The days had been grueling as he pushed the caravan to reach their destination by the next sunsets. The strenuous pace had the added benefit of keeping him so busy he barely had time to think. But now, when all was quiet... He buttoned up his duster and flipped his collar up to protect his neck from the frigid breeze.

He eyed DG's tent briefly before returning to skim the horizon. When she had joined him the night before, her hair pinned up and dressing gown tied, she bore a striking resemblance to the sketch he always kept on his person.

Even now he could feel it pressing against his chest in the pocket just over his heart. Did she know the likeness she cut at that time? Judging by her mildly perplexed look when he averted his eyes, he doubted it. It made him second guess the intent if the photo completely. Maybe it was just a picture of what she was doing at the moment like many of the others...

 _Lecherous old man_ he cursed himself.

Looking for a distraction, Cain started to sharpen the knife he carried on his holster, the repetitive action giving focus to his scattered thoughts. He was just admiring his handiwork when he heard a branch snap far in the distance.

He withdrew his revolver and started in the direction of the snap, stopping briefly to glance into the princesses' tent.

"DG" he muttered to himself as he spotted her empty cot.

He tracked her footprints in the snow, at least relieved to see she had put on winter boots before leaving. He found her a quarter mile ahead, still wrapped in her dressing gown. The wind whipped her hair as she stood in a clearing, seemingly indecisive of her next direction. He positioned himself next to a tree directly behind her and spoke.

"You lost?"

DG whirled around, an expression of panic on her face. She didn't respond and instead just worried her lower lip.

"Out with it."

"You won't like it."

"No, I reckon I won't. "

"I heard someone calling me...she said I had to find her."

Cain narrowed his eyes, feeling a mixture of anger and fear ignite in his chest. His next words came out brittle and cold.

"You heard a voice calling to you in the woods and you decided to follow it? Alone? You do recall what happened last time you did this exact thing, right?"

DG nodded emphatically, looking apologetic.

"I know Cain, you're right, but she said I had to see her if I wanted to save your men."

"Have you learned nothing? Gods, DG, did you ever stop to think-"

"I _was_ thinking! I was thinking about your men, my people! If I got hurt it would be a small price to pay if it meant we could find them. "

He stalked angrily towards her.

"A small price?" He asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea of how important you are? The realm is barely holding together. Your mother is viewed as too weak and your sister is still despised. If something happens to you, the house of Gale **will** fall. "

DG shook her head in protest, "I don't want the throne."

"This isn't about what you want but if you really want to help your people? Stay alive. They've suffered enough without being thrown back into civil war because you ran off again."

DG scowled and pushed down her guilt.

"Are these the thoughts of 'others' or your own?" she asked.

Cain drew himself back a step, his jaw setting into a hard line before continuing quietly.

"I am loyal to your family and I will defend you and yours...but you can't deny the people got a right to be angry. They got a right to question why their lives were ruined and they got a right wonder if the Queen couldn't do it when she was whole, how can she protect them now? She didn't stop the witch, DG. You did."

"So did Az."

"That's not how they see it."

DG folded her arms and pushed past him back towards camp. She heard him sigh, his hand reaching out to grasp her arm.

"DG," he spoke, his tone much gentler than before but she wrenched her arm out of his grasp, continuing on her way.

"DG, you have to speak to your mother or tutor about these voices!"

She didn't turn around.

She had covered about half the distance when something shot out of the ground, latching on to her ankle. Cain immediately withdrew his pistol, firing a shot into the creature's hand and it released DG, retreating back into the earth. She scrambled away as Cain reached her side. They stood back to back, looking for any sign of movement. After a few tense moments, the creature sprung from the ground onto Cain and his revolver fell soundlessly into the snow. DG pulled at her light to concentrate in her hands then released the force to strike into the beast, launching it into a tree and giving Cain time to draw his knife. This time when the creature advanced, Cain was able to quickly maneuver to sink his blade deep between the plates on its chest. The creature howled as it collapsed to the ground, azure colored blood staining the snow.

"You ok?" asked Cain, reaching for her.

"Yea, you?" waving him off. She was still smarting from their early conversation.

He gave a curt nod in response, looking hurt for a second. It was soon wiped away and he toed the creature with his boot.

"It's dead."

He flipped it onto its back. It was fairly short in stature, about five feet tall with long limbs ending in fierce looking digits. The face was grey and oblong with pointed chin and nose.

Cain rapped the back of his knuckles on the plates on its chest.

"Stone," he murmured surprised, "but with weak spots at the joints."

DG knelt down and ran her fingers over the grey fleshy spans between the creature's natural defense.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"This," said Cain standing, "is what took the men up North."

"Do you think there are more out there?"

Cain's mouth thinned into a grim line glancing around him.

"No. They'd be on us already. Likely this one is just a scout. Saw the royal princess out alone and decided to take its chances. Come on, let's get you back to camp. I'll send someone for the body."

They trudged back the way they came, both silent, DG staring at her feet, Cain scanning the deep of the forest. They parted with out words at the camp perimeter and Cain briefed his men before heading back out.

Soon after the royal family and its advisers had convened around the creature's corpse as it lay at their feet..

"I've never seen anything like this," said Glitch, "It's a fascinating mixture of inorganic and organic material. The body contains the vital organs but has these protective granite plates...oh! He's cold blooded, and uses these-" he paused here to lift up a long limb brandishing talons "to move underground. I have not seen any references to creatures like this in all the scientific literature! This is all preliminary of course. With further examination, I'll likely know more. I could write to my old professor at Shiz..."

"Any signs of magic?" asked Cain, glancing in DG's direction. He was wondering about the voices.

Glitch's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, not that I can tell so far. But they may be like us with some being magic wielders. I don't see any sign they are conduits like Raw's people."

"What could they want? If they're not with the Longcoats, I mean?" asked the Queen.

"What does anybody want?' replied Azkadellia leaning over to get a better look at the body, "Power resources, security... does it matter? They want us gone. They already tried to take DG."

"What were you doing out in the forest, Angel?"

DG shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"I heard something calling me. Like it needed my help."

"DG you know better than that! It was likely a trap and you were nearly taken, or worse!"

DG opened her mouth to protest but after a quick glance at the admonishing look from her mother and the horrified disbelief on Azakadellia's features, she closed her jaw and nodded her reluctant acquiescence..

The Queen eyed her youngest daughter for moment before continuing. "We leave at first light and don't stop until we reach the Norther Isle."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DG could feel Cain's eyes on her as she grabbed her items from the caravan and walked into the palace. She had been avoiding him since the previous night, shame and anger fighting deep within her. She knew what he said was right, all of it, but it didn't make it any easier to stomach. She felt a sudden longing for the freedom she had on the Otherside where she could climb on her motorcycle and ride until sunset with only the weight of momster and popsicle's glares on her shoulders.

"How you doing there, spitfire?" she heard Ahamo say, his hand clapping over her shoulder. She managed a small smile as he took her things from her.

"Right now I just want to get where it's warm. I can't believe I ran all around here in my leather jacket and a scarf on my head last time."

Ahamo laughed, "Yea, Kansas winters have nothing on this place."

She smiled back, genuinely this time.

"Everything ok, DG? I know last night was...well... but you just don't seem like yourself."

DG couldn't help but notice her father's eyes slide in the direction of Cain.

"I'm fine!" she said, a little too brightly, bringing Ahamo's focus back on her, "Just out of sorts, cramped in that car for days... you know."

Ahamo nodded uncertainly before gesturing towards the burning hearth As he broke off to drop off her things.

Azkadellia was already there, perched on at the end of her chair, deep in thought. She acknowledged her sister then went back to the fire, sitting far closer than what seemed safe to DG.

"There has to be a way to stop them..." she muttered, half to herself.

"We'll figure it out Az. "

"We better. If the public hears of this... it could mean a revolt."

"You really think it'll come to that?"

"Do you think the people will tolerate us failing them again?"

DG just squeezed her hand and said nothing as they stared into the flames.

* * *

Cain patted the neck of his white mare as he continued on patrol. He's been taking the late shifts; it was easier for DG to avoid him this way and he was inclined to give her her space. A stab of guilt twisted in his chest. He had told her the truth but he took no pleasure in her hurt.

The weather was clear this evening, the stars uncharacteristically bright. He continued down the path he had already worn from his first pass. He'd switched from his usual eastward route, reasoning he should become acquainted will all the grounds even if he would soon be sent back to the Northern Encampment. There was not much to look at, just snow for a hundred meters or so until the tree line. He pulled on the reigns to slow his mare as he spied some new impressions in the snow.

 _Heads all the way to the tree line...Human... boots... small... likely a woman..._

A low growl started in his chest to cover the panic he felt take hold. How long had it been since he last passed this spot? Forty five minutes? An hour? He flexed his legs, driving his heels into his stead's side. She took off after the foot prints, kicking up snow in her wake, her rider hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

DG lay on a sun drenched outcropping over her favorite lake in Finaqua, humming a soft tune to herself, lazily swirling the water with her finger. She stopped and watched as the water stilled, locking eyes with her own bright green ones.

 _Wait...green?_

DG scrambled back from the shoreline, colliding with something solid at her back. Her scream died in her throat as she spun around and she nearly fell back into the water.

Standing a few feet in front of her was a girl, no more than fourteen, dressed in a shimmering green gown with her impossibly blonde hair wafting around her as if floating on unseen air currents.

"I am Ozma," she stated in a voice that seemed much older than DG expected.

"Ozma?" DG asked, surprised to find her voice worked, "As in 'Holy Ozma'? 'What the Ozma'? _That_ Ozma?"

The girl gave a mildly amused nod.

"Yes Dorthea, the one in all the swears."

DG's face colored slightly. "Sorry"

Ozma waved a small hand. "We have important things to discuss and not much time. You must wake and meet me. Tonight."

"Um... I've not much luck with..."

"Everything depends on this. There is a shrine to the West of the castle on a frozen lake. It is only at these places I may make contact with the OZ. Follow my magic, it will guide you. "

DG opened her mouth to protest.

"I-"

"Now, wake," said Ozma and with a might push of magic, DG tumbled into the water below.

DG gasped in the cold air as she sat bolt upright in bed, heart hammering. She could already feel the pull of magic to the West.

 _No!_

 _What if she's right?_

 _No, you know what happened last time! The OZ was plunged into chaos for 15 years._

 _And if we don't stop the disappearances, that's likely to happen again._

 _And if it's a trick? If Cain is right?_

 _And if it's not?_

DG pulled at her hair with indecision and stared out her window.

 _If she is telling the truth, this is what we need to help our people in the mountains and prevent civil war. If this is a trick and I'm killed, it could be covered up for a brief time until my family can come up with some strategy. And if I'm kidnapped, perhaps I could get myself out._

She wrung her hands, thinking back on her dream. She thought the spirit claiming to be Ozma was good, she could feel it. Her brush with the witch had been an excellent tutorial on evil and she had sensed none of the sharp edges or acrid burn of those previous encounters.

She peered out of her window, watching as the patrolman passed by and hurried to put on her winter boots and coat.

 _Cain's been on the route on the other side of the castle... If I leave now it'll be an hour before this guard passes back. It just might be enough time..._

Mind made up, she crept to the end of the hall, silently using magic to open a window and eased herself down into the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cain urged his mare on, weaving in and out of the wood while keeping his eyes focused on DG's footprints. His heart thudded in time with the hoof beats as dread clawed at the edges of his singular thought...

 _DG_.

His horse skid to a stop causing Cain to grip the reins tightly to keep from being thrown. They had reached the edge of a frozen lake and his mare tossed her head in protest to any attempt to lead her further. Cain climbed down, searching for any sign of DG. Squinting in the distance, he thought he saw a light. It glowed golden, low, and steady. Giving the mare one last pat he set off over the ice. He was soon close enough to make out the forms of two people, one of which was clearly DG, closing her eyes and giving a quick nod. He watched as the other figure withdrew a glowing cord which then wound itself around the princess. Cain started to sprint as the glow intensified, nearly blinding him in his advance. He felt the shock wave before he heard it, throwing him to his back onto the ice. He rolled to his side and coughed, trying to force air back into his lungs. Driving his fist into the ice, he propelled himself to his feet taking off in the direction he last saw DG. Only cracked ice and open lake now remained.

He spotted DG slumped over the edge, the weight of her body slowly pulling her into the water. Cain slid across the ice, grasping her trailing wrist as her head went beneath the surface. He hauled her up in his arms. his hand falling to her neck and he let out an involuntary cry of relief at the steady thrum he felt at her carotid.

"DG?" He whispered placing his hand on her pale damp cheek. There was no response. He layed her down and removed his duster, wrapping it tightly around her before lifting her into his arms.

"Hold on, darlin'," he muttered racing back to his horse.

* * *

DG woke with a buzzing in her ears that slowly morphed into the hushed whispers of those around her. She opened her eyes to see her family crouched over her, worry etched in all of their features. In the far corner, his face a stony mask, stood Wyatt Cain leaning against a wall.

"DG you're awake! Thank Ozma!"

"I wouldn't thank her just yet," DG said, letting out an amused huff of air. Her family exchanged confused glances when she didn't elaborate. DG sighed and pushed herself upright On the settee.

"I followed the voice again-"

"DG how could you-" interrupted Az, shock and disappointment on her face.

"I know but... I couldn't let more people get hurt, not without looking into it."

She chanced a glance at Cain and swore she could hear his jaw clench from where she lay.

"What happened, Doll?" asked Glitch from his place near the fire in her room.

"It was Ozma. She was the voice-"

"Are you sure? It could have been a trick-"

"It was her, Mother. I'm sure of it. She told me I had to meet her or we'd lose everything... So I did. I went to the shrine she told me and she gave me her magic. She said I would need it to save our people and defeat Roquat the Red."

Her mother's eyes knit together, shaking her head slowly.

"Roquat? DG, that's a story..."

"It's not."

"Roquat the Gnome King?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous but Ozma told me she trapped him deep inside the mountain many years ago after he tried to steal her magic. He's finally made his way back up and he wants to take over the O.Z. again. He's as ancient as she is... no wonder his story has only survived as a fairy tale."

Everyone exchanged wary glances. The Queen sighed before continuing.

"DG, I believe you but please be patient while we investigate. After the witch we would be fools to blindly trust this voice or her magic," she finished before turning towards the back of the room. "General Cain...you were there, what did you see?"

DG looked at him with confusion.

"You followed me?"

"I only got there at the end. She was speaking to a woman and then there was this great flash of light. Next thing I'm on my back and she's out cold, doing her best to drown."

His words were clipped, indicating he had a lot more he wished to say on the matter but that it wasn't the time. DG for the first time noticed her damp hair and clothes with Cain's duster pooled about her waist.

"You said she gave you her magic? What does that mean?" asked Tutor, chin between his forefinger and thumb

"She gave me control over the O.Z. The rocks, the wind, the water, air...all of it. She said I'd need it to free our men from the mountain."

"How do we know she didn't possess you?"

"Az, it's me! I swear. Raw can wander around in my brain if you want to be sure."

The Queen nodded at the seer to approach and he tentatively took DG's hand. After a moment he released her, nodding.

"It still just DG."

"Great." DG announced, swinging her legs off the sofa and standing with a slight sway as it took a minute for her blood to catch up with the rest of her.

"Take it easy DG," said Ahamo.

"I need-"

Her father just shook his head, gently pushing her back down.

"You need to rest. It's late, whatever you need to do can wait until tomorrow. Someone should stay with you tonight."

"I'll do it," replied Az quickly. "I'll just need to get some things. I'll return shortly."

Still uncertain, everyone bid her good night and left the room. Everyone except the stone monument in the corner that was Wyatt Cain. Slowly he removed himself from his position, snatching her desk chair on the way. He didn't bother to lift it, dragging it along the floor, causing a horrible screeching noise until he settled it just opposite DG. Folding his arms across his broad chest he started, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I wonder if it has occurred to anyone but me, that you are not the 'Princess of Light'."

DG blinked a few times but said nothing. This was not this conversation she expected to have.

"The way I see it," he continued, "you are the one that just can't leave well enough alone. Danger seems quite taken with you as well."

DG worried her lip briefly, still silent.

"Why did you leave me behind?" he asked after a moment, finally bringing his eyes to meet hers

"I knew you would try to talk me out of it."

He gave a slight nod of his head in muted agreement.

"I'll always try to keep you safe. I won't apologize for that. But I can't stop you either."

"Why? Because I'm royalty?" she asked sharply.

"No, because you are your own person and a body has a right to do as it sees fit. But... I would have gone with you... If you would have told me hell or high water you were going, I would have gone with you."

DG shook her head side to side firmly.

"I can't ask that of you anymore."

Cain raised an eyebrow in question and DG glanced away toward the fire.

"You fulfilled your promise to the Mystic Man a long time ago, Cain. You don't have to keep protecting me. Standing between the Gales and everything that has it out for us just may get you killed and you don't want that... I don't want that."

"You so sure about what goes on in my head, Princess?" he asked quietly, "You so sure about what I'd live and die for these days?"

"Do you blame me for everything that happened to you?" she blurted out, the question burning to be asked.

"No."

"If I hadn't let go... if I hadn't run away...none of those terrible things would have happened."

Cain sighed, seemingly conflicted on how to proceed.

"When I first learned all the details, I was angry with your parents. I wondered how the witch could have been trapped so close to Finaqua and they not know it... I was angry at Tutor for not teaching you how to protect yourself... I wanted to know how your mother didn't know something was terribly wrong with Azkadellia from the start and why she didn't stop her before she had no choice but to give away her power... But none of those things matter. The truth is that no one, _no one_ , other than the witch is responsible and 'what ifs' won't change a thing. I've let it go. I think it's time you did the same."

DG swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. She'd been holding on to that for ages, able to push it down until their confrontation in the woods set the insecurity free again.

"Thank you," she tried to say, but it came out as barely a whisper.

They were both silent while she blinked back tears.

"DG?" he asked, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands in front of him. She could see the torn skin on his knuckles and wondered how that had happened this time. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he looked hesitant to continue.

"Yes?"

He looked up at her, that earnest look back from nights ago near the fire.

"Why did you send me that sketch?"

 _Oh._

DG could feel the heat rising in her face. A few panicked thoughts flit across the landscape of her mind. She could play dumb and just reference the landscapes she sent or laugh and try to explain the long tradition of pin-ups and military men on the Otherside... but in this moment, she couldn't lie to him, not with him looking at her like that, like the only patch of grass in all of the Shifting Sands.

"I... I wanted you to have it," she breathed out, fingers twisting the edge of his coat in her hands.

"Why?"

She let out a strangled little laugh before fortifying herself with a deep breath and meeting his gaze.

"To see what you would do about it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Azkadellia stuffed her night clothes in a small bag along with some basic toiletries, not even noticing the duplicates as her mind raced.

 _What was she thinking!? First the witch, then that creature in the woods, and now she's meeting spirits out on frozen lakes because 'they told her to'... I swear I'm going to implant one of the witch's trackers in her one day at this rate._

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips, and surveyed her room for anything else she may need. Her eyes fell to her journal and she gingerly picked it up, wondering if she should show DG the contents. She opened it just past midway and ran her hand over the passage there. It was messy and scattered, just little blurbs half formulated ideas.

 _It's a start, at least._

Az winced as a crushing headache swept over her and she flattened her palm on her nightstand to keep from pitching forward. A few slow breaths later, the worst of it subsided and she sat on her bed to gather herself before returning to DG's room. She wiped at the beaded sweat on her lip.

 _They're getting stronger._ _No matter._

Az pushed herself up and started back down the hall. She entered without knocking and froze in the doorway to DG's room, hand still on the knob. Cain sat in a chair near her bedside, hands clasped in front of him. DG was sitting much as she had left her but Az could feel her sister's magic bubbling, waves of anxiety and fearful hope pouring off of her. Cain was on his feet in an instant, grabbing his fedora off the desk and moving to pass Azkadellia toward the hall. He paused and gave a furtive look in Az's direction before turning back to DG.

"I'd like to keep it, if that's alright with you?" he asked, voice low.

DG swallowed and gave a jerky nod in response. Az watched as the Tin Man's ears pinked before he turned to continue down the hall. Jaw slightly open, she looked back to her sister and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Oh, he was just...asking...about...his coat!" DG explained triumphantly after looking around the room before spotting the worn duster still in her hands, "He wants to keep it... for himself... I mean, he wants it back."

Az pursed her lips to clearly convey she wasn't buying whatever DG was selling but let it go with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine, little sister. You're allowed some secrets but you've got to spill about everything else that happened tonight-" she continued, wrinkling her nose and plucking a twig out of DG's hair "-after you've had a bath, of course."

DG gave a grateful smile and dove from the bed, snatching up her robe in the process. She returned half an hour later, warm and clean before sinking into her bed next to Az who was scribbling in her journal.

"Whatcha got there?" She asked peaking over her shoulder.

"Just some ideas that I want to discuss with Ambrose... possible defenses, fortifications... Everything preliminary of course but I figure it cannot hurt," Az smiled at her sister but dropped her book as another headache hit her. She sucked in a sharp breath and massaged her temples.

"Az, are you ok?"

"Yes, it will pass "

"They're happening daily now aren't they?"

Az nodded, not having the heart to tell her their true frequency.

"I'll be fine," she said patting her sister's hand. She was surprised to feel DG snatch it up, nearly crushing it in her grasp.

"Holy shit" she heard DG mutter, "I can feel her."

"What are you talking about? Who?" asked Az through clenched teeth as another wave of nausea hit her.

"The witch, she's still in there."

Az's eyes flew open.

"What!" She tried to jerk her hand out of DG's but she held fast.

"She's still in there! With all those souls she stole! She's making you sick!"

"What are you talking about? We defeated her! You-" Az tried to get out of the bed but she was interrupted by DG laying her palm flat over her heart. A languid warmth infused her chest. She watched in shock as DG pulled back her hand, a trail of black smoke as dense as ash, trailing behind. Soon the cloud coalesced together and disappeared with a roll of DG's wrist.

"Whoa," breathed DG.

Az let out the air she was holding and clutched at her chest where DG's hand had been. Her little sister watched warily as a sound she never heard before erupted from Azkadellia. She had started to laugh and continued until tears pricked her eyes.

"I can breathe and it doesn't hurt! I can think and it doesn't hurt! DG..."

Her laughter had dissolved into free flowing tears as she gripped her sister's nightshirt.

"Am I free? For real this time?"

DG gently touched her sister's hand before nodding confirmation.

"Thank Ozma!" cried Az, throwing her arms around her sister.

"Yea, thank Ozma," said DG quietly, patting her back.

* * *

Cain walked, crumpling his well worn hat in his hands as DG's words echoed in his mind.

 _To see what you would do about it._

Well, what was he going to do about it?

"General?"

Cain had nearly made it out of the royal apartments when he turned to see Ahamo standing outside of his study, tumbler of whisky in his hand.

"Care for a drink?" he said motioning with his free hand toward the room, "I think we could all use one."

Cain couldn't deny the observation and followed him.

"How's your son?" asked Ahamo as he made himself busy at the bar but paused to look back at Cain, "You take it neat?"

"I've had my fill of ice for the day," Cain replied, nodding and taking the glass, "Jeb has settled in to his post well. Met a nice girl, talking marriage. Seems happy."

Ahamo sat in his heavy over chair, indicating for Cain to do the same in the one just opposite him. The Consort looked tired, fine lines etching around his eyes, and he slumped down into the seat.

"That's all any of us could want, right? Our children to be happy? I find myself willing to settle for safe most days."

He spun his glass around, inspecting it in the firelight before continuing.

"My daughters are special, General, and not just because they are Gales. I truly believe they are the only hope our country has at healing and that responsibility means they can't be put in gilded cages like pretty little birds to charm the populace and foreign ambassadors. To attempt to do so will just lead to more devastation; they will have to get their hands dirty and at great risk to themselves."

Ahamo's face was twisted in a grimace of pain that had nothing to do with the bite of the whiskey.

"I want to thank you for what you did for DG tonight. There are precious few things I value in this world and even fewer that I trust to look after them."

"It's my duty and an honor, you Highness."

"Duty?" asked Ahamo, a hint of skepticism in his voice, "Very well. Then you will understand when I ask you to remain here instead of returning to the front. I know your obligation to your men but I need someone I trust to walk with DG on this indubitably insane path she's found herself on once again."

Cain took a sip of his drink. He felt torn, but he couldn't deny that DG was the best bet for resolution considering the developments within the past few hours. The fact remained that if she died, what little support was left for the Gales would collapse, causing a vacuum of power and civil war, all while the threat in the North would continue to go unchecked.

 _And could you live with yourself if she were killed, knowing you could have been there?_

There really was no choice when he thought about it. Cain finished his drink, rolling the tumbler in his palms.

"I'll send a missive in the morning. My second is more than capable but this will make it official. But I do ask that if there's ever a point I'm not needed, I would like to return to the encampment, finish what we started there."

Ahamo nodded in agreement, rising to shake Cain's hand.

He was about to exit the room when the Consort spoke again.

"Thank you, Wyatt. I know you will do everything in your power to keep her safe."

"It might not be enough."

Ahamo shrugged sadly.

"It is a horrible feeling to not be able to protect the one's we love. I pray you never have to feel it again."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

DG scrunched up her toes against the inside of her boots for warmth. The upper level courtyard had been mostly cleared of snow but the stones beneath her feet seemed to leach the cold right through her soles. Tutor eyed her warily from his perch to her right.

"I suppose we should test these new abilities out..." he started, sounding unsure and motioned to a crumbled statue at the edge of the ice garden.

DG nodded, feeling a little anxious herself. She could feel this new magic in her, like a cauldron ready to bubble over and she wasn't sure if trying to lift the rock would succeed or if she'd accidentally tear the top off one of the castle's spires Instead.

She closed her eyes trying to focus like tutor taught her before... it was so difficult...the moment her eyes shut, she could feel everything... the cold sheen in the air that meant snow was on the way... the soft hum of activity in the castle through the stone floor under her feet...The persistent whisper of the magic weaved into the world around her was distracting and she growled in frustration, covering her ears.

"It's all too loud! It's like I feel everything, I hear everything! And it's only gotten stronger since last night!"

"You need to center yourself. Think about what makes you feel safe, what makes you feel happy... bring that forward until it occupies your mind. Then try to move the rock."

DG frowned, her mind cycling through the answers that should have made sense. She thought of her mother and father... but that didn't feel right. Her parents made her mostly happy but their many years of absence did not build that strong bond of feeling secure... and thinking of Momster and Popsicle just made her feel wholly depressed. Az made her happy but not safe... And Glitch, bless him, would do anything for her but wasn't what one could call reliable...

 _Oh._

 _Of course._

 _Cain._

She focused on the color of his eyes until she got the shade right; then she imagined nothing but that color above, below, and stretched out as far as her minds eye could see before her. Her heart rate slowed and she pressed her magic forward until she wrapped it around the rock and it lifted in the air, it following her every whim.

She smiled, repeating the action to some adjacent rocks.

"Good," said tutor, "now, the snow," he continued gesturing over the half wall to the ground below.

She walk over, leaned over the side, and pushed her palm out in front of her. A gust of wind rushed to gather at her back before racing down the wall and carving a path away from the castle and piling the snow high on the sides. After a few moments of concentration, the moved snow started to melt, rushing down the newly created path. Pulling her hand back, she freezed it into a smooth sheet. DG grinned st her reflection below.

"Nicely done, your highness," chuckled Tutor, a hint of surprise in his voice, "What else do you think you can manage?"

DG pursed her lips in thought.

"Maybe something useful," she muttered, wanting to expand her offensive and defensive use of magic.

The icy path liquefied once again before lifting into air, a rippling, undulating mass. Once it had achieved a sufficient height, the water separated into smaller sections before rapidly refreezing into spikes before being driven with great force back into the earth.

She repeated the action until she could reliably send them at a pre-determined target on the ground. She then practiced rapidly melting the ice and refreezing into thick barrier about as tall as herself.

"Cover, you know like a shield. .." she answered to Tutor's questioning look. She spent the next hour forming potentially useful shapes with the ice and occasionally trying to shoot off small bursts of water at nearby trees, creating deep gouges in the bark.

"On the Other-side they use water to cut metal if they can get it moving fast enough."

She continued until she felt shakey and clammy from exertion and sat with a flop onto the stone floor of the courtyard.

"Not bad your highness" said tutor, clapping his hand over her shoulder.

She gave him a wordless thumbs up as she rested her forehead on her bicep. She glanced up when she felt Tutor's hand spasm. Her mother stood on the far end of the courtyard and with a bow, Tutor excused himself.

She sat on a bench in front of DG and looked at her expectantly.

DG rocked backed, placing her weight on her palms.

"How can I help you, Mother?"

"How was your lesson?"

"Exhausting but informative," she replied, sitting up and absently massaging her palms, " It didn't start great...but I feel better now."

The Queen's brow furrowed.

"What is it, DG?"

"Oh no big deal," DG wave her off while getting to her feet, "Just a little anxious. Lots of things have happened within the last few days. It's a lot to take in. How's Az doing?"

The Queen's face crumpled a bit.

"She's not speaking to me at the moment. But I don't think I've ever seen her with so much vigor." She replied a half hearted smile. DG reached out and gripped her hand sympathetically. Their morning breakfast had been high-lighted by Az storming in and yelling at her parents about her abandonment at the start of the witch's possession.

The Queen folded her hands back into her lap before continuing.

"By the time I learned of the witch, it was too late. Perhaps I was selfish and preoccupied...I'm not proud of the ruler I was then and I am ashamed of myself as a mother."

DG started to contradict her but all arguments died on her tongue as the Queen shook her head.

"You don't need to defend me, Angel. I know my sins and I have much to atone for. Starting now. Your Father and I will be traveling to the encampment to investigate this Roquat. You and you sister shall remain here. I've already sent a request for reinforcements so you do not need to fret, dear. We will send word as soon as we learn anything."

"But...when?"

"A few days."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No," she replied immediately, "but it will be viewed positively by the militia and the people. They will see it as direct action without hesitation which is what we need at the moment."

DG reluctantly nodded her agreement.

"DG," began her mother, placing her hand on her cheek, "whatever happens, please be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"I will."

* * *

"Ambrose!" coughed Az, waving through the smoke as she unlatched and threw open a nearby window. She leaned out, taking a few deep breaths of air before turning towards the royal advisor and extinguished the small flame burning at the end of one of his curls.

"Thanks, dame. Just a malfunction with some new incindiary mines I'm testing."

"You really should be more careful! What would we do if we lost you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little singed but that happens almost every other week so I'm used to it, " Glitch smiled in reply, dusting the soot off of his shoulder before suddenly stopping.

"Say, how are you after the...?"

Az grimaced slighly, thinking about her outburst that morning. After the moment with DG, she was inspired to truly unburden herself for the first time in over fifteen annuals.

 _"You did nothing to save me!" She had screeched at her parent's stricken faces as they sat at the breakfast table. "You decided I was evil and washed your hands of me while sacrificing everything to save DG! Was I not your daughter too? Did you really not know me enough to know something was not right?"_

"I'll be fine," she replied shaking her head, "I think it needed to be said and I feel better for saying it but I don't relish the idea of creating more tension in the family. We're already so strained."

Glitch just nodded in sympathy.

"Anyway do you have a moment?" She asked, taking out her journal and offering it to her advisor.

Glitch took the book, eyebrows lifting as he thumbed through it

"Not too shabby..." he muttered.

"Do you think they would actually be helpful?"

"Yeah I think we could use a lot of these. I need to build a machine to start the weaving... And you and DG would actually be handling this one. But I'll get started on them. You can stay and help if you'd like?"

Az smiled.

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

DG pulled her jacket more tightly around her as she watched the night sky fade to inky black out towards the horizon. She had found a balcony off a less trafficked area of the castle. The stillness and solitude seemed to calm her ragged nerves that prevented her from sleeping. This new power, being connected to all of the OZ, was starting to feel overwhelming.

She was learning that everyone in the OZ seemed to have their own 'frequency', so to speak, an aura they projected around them. Glitch felt like sunshine, Az the bittersweet solo of a violin, and Raw the soothing scent of mint. Ahamo was like the feeling of laughter without the sound but her mother was a complex emotional aurora, constantly in flux between the bold and the delicate.

She didn't know how to explain these impressions but it seemed very personal and she figured if others could experience it, it would be as varied as the nuances in people's souls.

She felt Cain's approach before she heard him, his 'song' resonating against her senses. It both soothed and excited her, making her knees weak and her breath come up short.

 _This is so weird._ She thought, gripping her jacket tighter as the sensation washed over her. _What the hell am I going to do if I feel this everytime he's near?_

She kept her eyes forward as he joined her at the railing.

"Would it kill you to stay put where you're supposed to for one night?" He asked, no real venom in his voice.

She managed a small laugh but remained silent.

"Didn't see you much around today," he commented.

"I spent most of my day in the courtyard," she replied, frowning at the nervous waiver in her voice. She saw him nod in her peripheral vision.

"I saw your handiwork. I would have found you sooner but the Consort and I have been planning the trip to the encampment. It took some time to coordinate with a nearby regiment but they are going to join them as they march through."

DG gritted her teeth. His voice, spoken in a low rumble seemed to reach out, brushing against the base of her spine and she trembled.

"You alright?" He asked, concern ghosting on his features.

"Yea," she laughed setting her hands on the railing to steady herself, "Look Cain, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable either last night or any time before that... I just..."

She paused trying to screw up her courage.

"You're my friend but I just don't feel the same way about Raw or Glitch as I do about you. And you probably don't or never will feel the same. I may be crazy but-"

Her voice caught in throat as she felt the warm weight his hand cover hers on the railing. She chanced a looked at him, expecting to see either pity or patronizing sympathy. Instead she'd almost say he looked slightly ...nervous.

"You're not crazy," he started, a faint smile appearing on his face, "I don't feel the same about Raw and Glitch as I do about you either."

DG let out a startled laugh and watched a little stunned as his large calloused fingers threaded into hers and the intensity of the aura he projected swirled around her. She was starting to feel flush and lightheaded.

"I don't know if it's a good idea but I left for a year to sort that out and I'm no closer to an answer."

"So that's why you left..." she whispered mostly to herself; it was all she could force out at the moment.

"It wasn't the only reason but it played it's part. "

DG swayed on her feet as the edges of her vision started to black. Cain's eyes snapped to her and he reached out just as she started to fall, holding her shoulders.

DG felt like her insides were burning and she could see her hands were starting to glow. Her head began to pound and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly as if trying to contain all magic that threatened to explode from her.

 _It's too much. Ozma was right...she tried to tell me._

"DG!" shouted Cain as he eased her to the ground, propping her hunched over form against the railing.

She tried to respond but feared what would happen if she lapsed in her concentration for even a moment.

But then she felt it... Cain's calloused palm on her cheek as his thumb traced over her cheekbone.

DG's eyes opened to see his glacier blue ones, full of worry staring right back. Like before in the courtyard, she focused on the color, calm and soothing as it was to her. Again she imagined it surrounding her and soon her breathing slowed and the glow in her hands dimmed . Exhausted she fell forward slightly, eyes closed, forehead resting against his. Cain's hand slid from her face to the back of her neck.

They remained that way until her shaking stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Cain finally spoke. When she didn't answer he pulled back, ducking his head to get a better look at her.

"You're not telling me something," he stated flatly. DG winced against the accusation and swallowed the dryness in her throat.

"When Ozma offered me her power, she warned me that I already had more magic then a single body was supposed to contain: both mine and my mother's. She warned me that giving me her power may be more than I can control...that it...it could kill me. But I still told her to do it. She said it was the only way the Gales would survive."

She felt Cain's hand tighten the back of her neck. She chanced a look at him. His free hand was pinching the bridge of his nose and his mouth was opening as if to start speaking only to shut again.

"Is there anything else?" He finally settled on.

"No," she replied, adding "I swear", when he gave her a skeptical look.

"DG, if I am to see this through with you, you have got to talk to me. No more hiding."

"Are you talking about Ozma or us?"

"Both. Now can you stand?"

DG nodded, bracing her hands on his arms and he slid his around her waist to help her stand. She lost her balance slightly and his hands gripped tightly at her waist as her fingers dug into his biceps. He frowned.

"We're going to see Tutor."

"No! Look, he doesn't know anymore about this than you or I... I just want to lie down. I'll be ok. It has passed."

"And the next time?"

"I think I'm figuring out how to manage it"

He opened his mouth to protest.

"Please. I can walk, I promise."

He sighed and stepped to her side, keeping one arm hovering at her back should she falter.

They walked silently until they reached her quarters, his hand pressing into the small of her back to guide her into the room.

Her heart thudded, rejoicing in the little gesture of affection along with the others throughout the night. He had never initiated so much contact between them before. He scanned the room before stepping back into the door frame.

"Sure you're alright?"

She nodded and gave a weak smile.

He hesitated briefly before exiting the room, pulling the door shut.

DG curled up in her bed, so exhausted she never realized that she never heard any footsteps leave her doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: this chapter is NSFW and the rating has changed to M

* * *

Chapter 13

Cain lifted the brim of his hat as the sun broke through the window at the end of the hall. His joints cracked in protest as he unfolded himself from his chair and stretched his neck. He carefully turned the knob to DG's room. She was sprawled over the bed spread, hugging one huge ornate pillow to her chest. He watched for a few breaths, reassured by the steady rise and fall of her shoulders, and exited the door as quietly as he had gone in.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a stout cup of coffee before continuing on to his rooms. He didn't particularly like staying in the castle; it made him feel like a kept man and after a year on the road he found he much preferred the open sky to crystal chandeliers.

Once in his room, he peeled off his clothes and stepped into the shower, resting his hands on the wall as the steam fogged up his vision. His mind was a riot trying to process the on-goings of the last day.

 _She could die._

The previous intangible hypothetical felt entirely too real after the incident last night. He had felt the magical energy as it had poured off of her, making her almost too hot to touch. His fingertips' sensation still dulled from where he cupped her face, the skin now red and slightly raised. That same hand now curled into a fist and he struck it into the tile just hard enough to sting. Why did he have to find women so brave, so committed to the right thing that it would cost them their lives?

 _No, not again. Not if I can help it._

He flexed his fingers, thinking of when he had taken her hand in his, so small but full of power. He thought of the sketch and that night by the fire and of how she looked, her bright blue eyes wide, red slightly parted lips. How her eyes fluttered as he had reached for his hat, intentionally staying as close as possible to her. He squashed the building fantasy out of habit then pushed himself upright with a jolt, realizing his previous reasons no longer applied if they were starting... whatever it was they were starting.

Cain walked forward into the spray again, letting the noise drown out his thoughts and envisioned DG as she was in her sketch, shoulders bare, swells of her breast peaking over the edge of her dressing gown which was lazying tied at her waist. He reached down, unsurprised to find himself hard, and started to work himself with his hand. He imagined her standing to smile at him, the genuine one he would get when she was particularly proud of him. His fantasy DG walked towards him and grabbed the sides of his vest before pulling him down to kiss her. She was warm and soft, her fingers reaching into his hair to scrape at his scalp. In his mind, he untied the knot at her waist, hands reaching inside to pull her closer, to press against her more intimately than any of their hugs had allowed. Her hands left his hair to reach for his zipper, nails grazing along his cock before reaching in to touch him.

The real Cain groaned, his hand braced on the wall for support as he came. He leaned on his arm, nearly embarrassed with himself at how easy it was for him to finish. After a few moments, he gathered himself and finished washing up before exiting the bedroom. He checked the sun's position in the sky. He could get a few hours sleep before he was to meet with the Queen and Consort to finalize details for their leave tomorrow. After he could focus all his energy to figure out how they were all going to survive this mess.

* * *

"Az! You need you to explain O.Z. dating to me!"

Azkadellia jumped, nearly throwing the banana she was trying to feed to Kong. The little monkey screeched and fell, his front paws catching his perch, hind legs kicking to try to right himself again.

"Dating? What do you mean?" she asked, smoothing out her skirt. Sometimes it was difficult to understand DG after all the years she spent on the Other-side.

"Dating? Or you know, courting, whatever you call it here. What are the rules?"

"Rules? Like in a game?"

DG lifted Kong back to his perch, ignoring the hiss he gave her.

"Az, if I date - court - whatever- with a native OZonian, how does the process go?"

Az blinked a few times.

"Well, for us," she began, carefully choosing her language, "We meet people and if both parties wish to continue the acquaintance, permission is asked of the Queen. If it is granted, there are scheduled visits, mostly supervised, until we either part ways or agree to a union. Ideally the partner would be royalty of either the OZ or another country and of an advantageous position. A commoner would not be considered acceptable. Other-siders are considered a special case. Not much is known about them to the lay person so they have a mystique that grants them certain social leeway. It's easy enough to just say they are royalty on the Other-side and clear any objection that remains. But...high ranking military officials with distinguished service have been acceptable in the past... especially those that have served the Queen well."

She smiled encouragingly to her sister but DG just continued to frown.

"And the OZ's attitudes about sex?"

Az's face flushed, "It's not discussed in polite company."

DG rolled her eyes.

"You're my sister. We don't have to be fucking polite with one another... but I'll take your response as answer enough."

She flopped down next to Az on the settee.

"Anyone should be able to be with whomever they want. This place is such bizarre, magical, even more repressed Victorian England."

Az awkwardly patted her on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort when a thought struck her.

"How do they govern on the Other Side? You said you had no Queen in your land?"

DG shrugged.

"It's different everywhere. Different countries have different rules and different forms of government. I lived in America which is a democracy. Leaders are elected to office and there are supposed to be checks and balances on power."

"But no magic?"

"No, not like here."

Az appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"The OZ has to have a magical ruler. Much of the responsibilities of ruling requires magical rites and binding to tomes and oaths. Mother is still connected by her spells from before she... well, you know, but..."

DG sat up, looking at her sister quizzically, "Az, what are you saying?"

"I've given a lot of thought to the type of Queen I wish to be and I want to give some power to the people, grant them a voice in government, and let them elect representatives."

"Whoa, really? Have you spoken to Mother about this?"

Az shook her head, "No, and I'm not planning to until my coronation."

DG nodded and then suddenly beamed at her sister.

"I think it's an amazing idea. You'll have my support when the time comes."

Az squeezed DG's hand in thanks.

"Now, little sister, back to your interest in courting... So how is General Cain lately?"

"Well... that's...uh..." DG stuttered, "That obvious, huh?"

"Not terribly so. I didn't think anything of it until I saw you at the military barracks the night of the Solstice," Az replied before her sculpted eyebrows pulled together, "But you had not seen him for a year before that... say, how did this come about anyway?"

DG smiled, a shy, faraway look in her eye.

"We have been writing to one another for the past year. I always found him handsome and he can also be very sweet when he wants to. Anyway, I missed him and he didn't really have anyone except Jeb so it seemed mutually beneficial. Then those idiot suitors showed up and I realized just how great Cain was... brave, loyal, kind, intelligent...everything they weren't. And then I sent him a picture of me..."she trailed off giving a sidelong glance at Azkadellia.

"Of you?" she asked eyes going wide at sudden realization, "DG!" she hissed.

"It wasn't that bad! Not really... oh god, now knowing this place's attitude about sex, maybe it was."

DG's head fell into her hands and she laughed, peering at her sister's face through her fingers.

"Well?" asked Az.

"He kept it, asked me about it, an I told him I had feelings for him and he said he felt the same."

"And?"

"And nothing, that's kinda where we are."

"Oh."

"Don't look so disappointed Ms. 'We don't talk about it in polite company'."

Az had the grace to look slightly embarrassed before her face fell and she looked down at her own hands.

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry. I just don't think there's any romance in my future so it's nice to live a little vicariously at times."

"You'll find someone Az."

She let out a small bitter laugh.

"ITo marry me? Of that I'm sure. There's always someone willing to do anything for power. But find someone to actually love me? Willing to get near me enough to get to know me? I think that's a bit much to hope for, don't you think?"

"No, you'll-"

But Az waved her off.

"It's fine, DG, really. Besides, I'm due to meet Ambrose now anyhow, so I need to be on my way."

"Okay...but...we'll talk later?"

Az smiled weakly and gave her a nod.

DG watched her leave, unsure if there was any way to help this particular problem.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Any ideas?" asked DG to Cain who stood on the side of the courtyard with his arms folded over his chest. He contemplated her inquiry for a moment.

"They're cold blooded and live in snow covered mountains... Can you make fire?"

DG shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never tried. Az can, though."

"Fire and wind would make a hell of a blow torch. Might work to beat them back if you were ever overwhelmed."

"What do you say Az? "asked DG as she looked over at her sister on a near by bench.

Az stood, brushing off her skirt before extending her hand, palm up. A small fireball erupted upward, flickering in the gently falling snow. DG sent a gust of wind forward and the flames billowed forth into a giant plume. Az nodded her head in approval.

"I can teach you in case I'm not with you when you need it," she started as something caught her eye. "DG, when Ozma gave you control of the OZ, did she specify if that included plants?"

"No, it was kind of a 'you have to do this or everything you know and love will die' conversation. It was pretty low on the details."

DG followed Az's eyesight. There was a tangle of vines wrapped around a statue almost appearing to strangle the subject. With some concentration, DG found she could coax the vines into twisting tighter or relaxing their hold. After a few attempts, she noticed Glitch had joined them, his back to DG as he greeted Cain.

With a smirk DG snaked one of the vines over to Glitch and wrapped it around his ankle.

"Oh hello there. How are you-" he managed to to say before DG lifted him into the air. He glanced around from his up turned position and started to clap.

"Wonderful doll! Now if you could get me down I'd like to show you something."

Azkadellia's eyes lit up.

"Is it ready?" she asked leaning into his eye line. Glitch gave her an upside down thumbs up in response.

After setting Glitch down, they made their way down the stairwell to Ambrose's laboratory. Az and Glitch chatted animatedly about his latest invention, Raw interjecting the occasional question. DG and Cain followed behind, his hand pressed into her lower back. DG couldn't help the thrill she felt at the contact. The regiment had arrived a few days ago to take her parents to the Northern Encampment and she had hardly seen Cain except in passing.

She nearly jumped at Cain's voice as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What do you think the over/under is on whatever he's got down there blowing us up?"

His words were joking but his tone serious. DG glanced back at him.

"Aw. Are you worried? I'll protect you," she smiled and flashed a small golden shield from her fingertips. Cain gave her a half glare in response. As they stepped into the lab, she felt Cain's hand ball up her jacket into his fist, ready to yank her back to safety.

Glitch flitted to a side room before returning with a mound of cloth in his arms. Cain's hand relaxed at DG's back.

"You're sewing?" she asked stepping forward to inspect the fabric that seemed to shine despite the lack of light in the room.

Azkadellia shook her head and grabbed a section to lay on a nearby wooden table.

"It is a fine netting that can camouflage itself to its surroundings. It's flexible but nearly unbreakable. We designed it so it could be placed on the ground to prevent an ambush from below. It could help secure the encampment from further attack."

DG watched as the netting became near invisible where it lay on the table. Cain inspected the section from a few different angles.

"Could also be used as clothing for the scouts and ranged fighters. They'd be damn near impossible to see and this could provide some extra protection. Anything ideas for the ground troops? They would need to be visualized during a fight, " he asked, glancing between Az and Glitch.

"Well, DG and I could enchant their boots with shields. They couldn't be snatched from below if they were wearing them and caught away from camp in a skirmish."

Cain frowned.

"But then you would both have to be at the fro-"

"Oh! I have also perfected my smoke bombs! Need to get away? Just throw one on the ground... still trying to improve the smell though. Here, let me show you..." Glitch interrupted, turning to grab some small balls off a shelf but was halted by Cain's hand.

"We'll take your word for it."

Glitch just shrugged, "Ok! Let's see... what else...? Here we go! This one's for you Cain!"

Cain warily eyed the adviser's back as he reached to remove a mahogany case from a shelf and set it on the table.

"You have a disturbing attachment to that piece of scrap metal in your holster but I thought you might appreciate an upgrade."

Cain lifted the lid and withdrew a piece of glinting black metal. His eyebrows lifted as he tested the weight in his hands.

"Forged from obsidian steel from the mines of Flutterbudge. Larger than what you carry now but half the weight and double the shooting capacity."

Cain continued to admire the weapon, flipping the barrel out and back before looking back up.

"I'm not getting rid of my old piece... but I don't see why I can't find room for this one."

"I believe that is supposed to translate to a 'Thank you'," said DG, lightly elbowing Cain in the side.

"No sweat, DG. I speak 'grumpy Tin Man' well enough to get by most days. Now," he said, clapping his hands together, "on to the incendiary mines!"

He was stopped by a resounding chorus of "NO!"

* * *

DG woke, clutching her blanket as she took deep steady breaths to slow her heart rate.

 _Please, please tell me I didn't scream, because if I did-_

Her door flew open to reveal Cain with his revolver drawn, eyes scanning for danger. His hat and vest were missing and his hair was mused, as if he had been sleeping.

"Just a dream! Sorry, I'm fine, it's nothing," she exclaimed, getting out of bed and grabbing a nearby shawl to wrap around he shoulders.

His eyes narrowed as he holstered his gun.

"Your dreams are never just 'nothing'."

DG pursed her lips before moving to sit on the sofa near the fire.

 _He said you have to talk to him..._

She clasped her fingers together and gently twisted them back and forth before continuing.

"In the dream I was falling... it took forever before I finally hit the ground. When I did, it was pitch black, cold, and damp... I was smothering, like I was being buried alive and a voice kept whispering that no one would come for me, no one would find me. It said I'd be forgotten and I'd die there. It felt so real."

Cain came around the sofa and sat next to her, placing his hand over hers to still their agitation.

"I wouldn't pay that dream any more mind. No one who's ever met you could forget you. The entire country would look for you if you went missing...And I-"

Cain paused, giving DG a chance to look up at him.

"I will always find you."

DG took in the resolute expression on his face and the sincerity in his eyes. She felt like all these loose feelings and thoughts were falling into place, synapses of her brain finally hitting in sync.

 _Poor Glitch,_ she thought, _He must feel this thunderstruck all of the time_.

Cain raised an eyebrow as DG's eyes blinked in rapid succession.

"You alright there, Princess?"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He started a bit in surprise before pressing back firmly against her. After a moment, DG pulled back to see his expression, to make sure she hadn't overstepped. He was looking dazed, eyes still on her mouth. She bit her lower lip self consciously and he surged forward, hands coming up to cup her face. His lips were surprisingly soft as they realigned to fit over her bottom one before pulling on it gently. That tingling, all over hot feeling she always felt from his aura was starting to intensify and she gripped at his shirt, balling her hand into fist as she pulled him closer. His lips parted and she ran her tongue along the tip of his; he responded by deepening the kiss and all DG could think was that she wanted him closer. Never breaking their contact, she flattened her palms against his chest, pushing him against the sofa back and sliding one leg over his lap. Her night gown hitched up to her mid-thigh as she pressed her weight against him. The hands that had now moved to her back, spasmed in response, gripping tightly at her nightgown. Cain broke off the kiss, his breathing heavy. His eyes traveled her form as she leaned over him, a look that DG would almost say was reverent. His hands slid to the hem of her gown at her thighs before moving, almost reluctantly, up to her back again.

"DG," he said, voice gravely and deep as he looked into her eyes, "There is nothing I would like to do more than continue this, but for tonight we should stop."

His aura continued to slide up her spine, creating goosebumps on her flesh but she nodded her agreement. As appealing as going cowgirl on Cain was at the moment, she had to admit this thing between them was new and fragile and they just weren't there yet.

"You'll stay the night, though?"

"I'll stay. But on the sofa."

She gave him a last kiss before moving and he seemed relieved when she slid off his lap to press against his side. He put his arm around her and they both watched the fire burn down to embers, speaking little, as his hand ran the same trail up and down her arm.

When she awoke in the morning, she was back in bed and fire put out. She knew he was gone before she even looked, his aura faraway in the castle.. Getting up, she noticed a thermos and a note on her desk.

 _I have a feeling you'll need this._

 _WC_

She open the thermos to the heavenly smell of coffee and a small smile graced her face.

 _Thank Ozma for Wyatt Cain_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cain rubbed his face before taking a heavy swig of his cold coffee. He felt like he was going cross-eyed as he studied the maps of the Northern land for the thousandth time that evening. He was determined to commit every mountain, creek, and passage to memory. The morning had been spent studying weather patterns of the season, trying to anticipate anything that could creep up on them. He would not be caught unprepared, not when there was so much at stake. Pushing back his chair, he stepped to the window and opened it, thinking the cold air would revitalize him after his hours of stillness. The sky was too overcast to detect the sun so he pulled out his pocket watch, surprised to see it was well past three, and wondered what DG was doing at the moment.

He was still in disbelief over the whole situation, that this young and vibrant woman, his friend and the savior of the OZ, would want a beat up old Tin Man like himself. He initially wrestled with his sense of honor and duty after she had confessed but he soon gave it up as a lost cause. With something so lovely right in front of him, he wasn't strong enough to stay away.

 _When it comes to DG, you never were._

And may Ozma damn him for it, he wasn't leaving unless DG herself told him to go. This was going to make for one awkward conversation when the Queen and Consort returned.

He had taken to sleeping on her sofa for the past few nights. It was easier than trying to get shut eye in one of those uncomfortable antique chairs propped up outside her room. She always fell asleep next to him and every night he carried her to her bed before settling back down on the sofa.

They spent most of the time talking, her asking questions about his family and childhood in the OZ and him about the Other-side. He now felt lucky DG wasn't any stranger than she was having grown up in such a place. As it was, she was brutally testing his willpower and sense of propriety.

It had been nearly a quarter of his life since he'd held a woman and before that there had only been one other bedsides Adora. That first night in DG's room, he was relieved when she hadn't argued or pressed back down on him. He didn't think he'd be able to resist if she pushed the issue. The next evening she just fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, exhausted from her session with Tutor. But last night she had tried to explain the auras she sensed in people.

 _"And me?"_

 _"You?"_

 _"You said everyone had one."_

 _DG stayed silent for a minute, chewing the inside of her cheek with her arms wrapped around her knees._

 _Cain let out a low whistle._

 _"That bad? What is it? Gunshots and yelling?"_

 _"No! It's not bad… its just-" she trailed off as he looked at her expectantly, "you start out like a warmth-"_

 _His eyebrows knitted together and his lip slightly curled in distaste. "Like the zipperhead?"_

 _"No. More like hug…" she blushed, feeling ridiculous trying to explain this, "that feeling you get pressed against another person. Warm, with a pressure-" she fattened her palm to her chest, "-here."_

 _"I'm a hug," he stated, frowning._

 _"I said it just starts out as hug-like," she sighed in frustration_

 _Cain inclined his head, indicating she should continue. DG wrung her hands, swallowing hard._

 _"Then I get this… warm and cool feeling… here," she said, motioning to the side of her head and neck. He just looked even more perplexed._

 _"Like a breeze?" he asked._

 _"Uh, no. But...I can show you, if you're ok with that?"_

 _"With magic?" he asked, looking a little uneasy._

 _"No."_

 _He thought it over a second then shrugged his consent._

 _DG leaned over and pressed the bridge of her nose to the angle of his jaw, slowly dragging it upward along the curve of his ear, her lips trailing behind. She felt him go very still, the muscles in his jaw flexing. She followed the same path down again before breathing a small sigh right over his ear. His body jerked slightly and his hand tense where it rested on his knee. Pressing forward again, she grazed her lips over the shell of his ear and moved to place a trail of soft kiss down his neck before coming back up to the angle of his jaw. His head turned toward her but she had returned to his ear and pulled his earlobe into her mouth._

 _Cain pulled away and turned, grabbing her shoulders with his two hands and keeping them extended out as if to keep some distance between them. He looked_ _wild, pupils dilated far more than they should be for even this time of night._

 _"That happens every time I'm near you?"_

 _"Yes. It's a little different each time but it always feel like my head is buzzing and my legs are weak and-" she cut herself off, looking a little embarrassed._

 _"I am getting better at anticipating it and can can ignore it for the most part but sometimes when I'm with you and were like this...it can be intense."_

 _"Would it be better if I stayed away?"_

 _"No, of course not," she replied laughing, "You don't have to change anything. It's actually really nice most of time."_

Movement off in the distance caught his eye, bringing Cain's attention to the snowy horizon. A single rider was approaching on horseback, full speed through the snow. Cain recognized his military uniform even at this distance and a rock of dread settled in his abdomen. Only one thing would make them send their fastest rider in an overnight sprint back to the castle. The Queen and Consort were in dire trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The tick tick of the hallway clock was grating in the heavy silence in the room. Cain opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Raw's paw gripping his shoulder. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see the empath give a slow shake of his head. Glitch continued to fidgit restlessly on his other side.

The Gale sisters sat separate from them, seemingly frozen as they absorbed the news just delivered. DG stared out of the window with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, a faint rock swayed her back and forth. Az sat in a chair, her back ramrod straight, the letter from the messenger dangling from her fingertips.

"We have to go," spoke up DG, her voice sounding stretched and thin.

"I know."

"It's what he wants."

"Undoubtedly."

"He'll try to kill us."

Az sighed and folded the paper gingerly before continuing, "He'll keep them alive until we are dead. There is no point in killing them as long as heirs survive. We at least have that in our favor, but I think we should move quickly as to not tempt fate."

"Cain," said DG voice rising to reach the others in the room, "when can we be ready to leave?"

"The remainder of the forces should have reached the encampment by now. My second, Commander Bowen, will be expecting us now that the Queen and Consort never arrived. We could leave tonight with a small group. Moving quickly, we would reach the encampment by tomorrow evening. From there we can set up the defenses and start to track Roquat and his followers."

The sisters made brief eye contact before nodding their consent. Cain moved quickly to the door, stopping only briefly to tip his hat to DG with a meaningful look. She gave him a small grateful smile and he turned, motioning to Glitch.

"Come on, Headcase. I'll need your assistance."

Ambrose started in a bounding step, giving a hasty bow as he trailed the Tin Man's retreating form. Raw moved toward the sisters, standing next to DG, and offered his hand in comfort.

"They will attack soon after we arrive and try to kill us before we get our bearings," said Azkadellia, continuing their previous conversation.

DG nodded, "It makes the most sense. There won't be a moment to lose."

"We'll have to set up enchantments and the nets immediately. After the first attack, you and Cain will have to leave to track them. We'll stay, pretend you have been killed, while you try to free Mother and Father. "

"We'll can leave a trail with the trackers so you can all follow later. Do you still know how to make them?"

"Yes. And once you and Cain have found them, we'll attack with the army; the distraction should allow you to escape."

"What about Roquat?"

"I don't know DG. The priority is to get Mother and Father, then our people, then to capture the Gnome King. All three goals may not be achievable."

DG watched her sister's steely countenance. She hadn't seen her look so severe since she was possessed by the witch.

"Az, it'll be alright. We'll get them back."

Azkadellia scoffed, not looking away from an undetermined spot on the wall.

"You don't know that, DG. Some of us don't get a happy ending all of the time."

DG drew back from the sting in her sister's words and Raw gripped her hand tighter in support. DG squeezed to let him know she was ok.

"They know you love them, Az. Don't doubt that."

DG released Raw's hand and passed behind her sister, pausing to lay a hand on her shoulder before continuing out the room.

* * *

DG had just shrugged on her coat when a soft knock came from the door.

"Yep, I'm ready!" she shouted, reaching for her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as Cain opened the door for her to pass. She paused in the hallway, glancing a few doors down.

"Your sister's already down," he answered, taking advantage of her distraction to take her bag from her.

"How did she look?"

"Like she's got a heap of unfinished business."

DG just nodded. If anyone recognized the grim lines of single minded focus and regret, it would be him.

"How are you holding up?" he asked after a moment.

"Mostly I'm numb. Like my brain is refusing to believe this is happening again. Also I think it just won't comprehend we're going to fight gnomes... I keep picturing drop-kicking the Travelocity mascot."

Cain just gave her that bewildered look he usually did when she started to reference the Other-side and she waved her hand in a 'nevermind' gesture. They were approaching the door to the waiting vehicle, when she suddenly stepped in his path, her gloved hand on his chest to halt his progress.

"But," she started, "this has got me thinking... I yell. A lot. And often it is directed at you... and if something were to happen, I don't want the last thing I say to you to be something angry."

She paused to swallow her nervousness as she stared up at him, his eyes unreadable.

 _Why is he so effing tall?_

"So just know that, you doing this for me, it means the world to me, and I...well, I..."

Her stuttered words were cut short as the door behind her flew open, the blast of cold air sending her jumping as Glitch's cheerful eyes peered over the top of his scarf.

"Oh there you two are! Come on Deeg, I think you'll be quite impressed with our adjustments. Cain already sent out the decoys so we've got to get moving," he announced with a slightly muffled voice and threaded his arm into hers. He practically bounded around the corner before releasing her arm, not giving DG a chance to glance back at Cain.

"Isn't it amazing?" he cried, throwing his arm wide.

DG stared at the empty driveway, brows furrowed when she saw a small hand appear out of thin air to seemingly pull back a curtain. Azkadellia's face then appeared immediately behind, floating disembodied in the air.

"How does it look?" she asked, a small glimmer of pride in her voice.

"This is the netting?" DG asked incredulous. The effect was seamless. She watched as Cain brushed past her to load her bag into the back of the vehicle...which appeared to be huge if how far back Cain had to walk was anyway to judge.

"Just need a silencing charm on it and we should be able to move undetected," he replied, revealing the entrance for her to take he seat next to her sister.

The step up was large and he held out his hand to assist, seemingly reluctant to let her go before leaving to take his place next to the driver. Raw was already inside and Glitch hopped up behind her pulling the door closed and rapping on the wall, to signal them to go. Az extended her hand to DG and they murmured in unison placing the silencing charm along with a few other protective enchantments on the outside of the vehicle. With a great groan, the vehicle jerked into motion.

They heard a muffled, "Dammit!" echo from the cab and DG looked at Az confused.

The eldest princess grinned.

"Kong wanted to ride 'shotgun'."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Judging by the time since sundown, Azkadellia estimated they had arrived just before midnight. Cain instructed them to wait in the safety of the vehicle while he met with Commander Bowen to sneak them into camp. The longer they kept their presence a secret, the better. Glitch stood ready at the open door, prepared to attack at the first sign of trouble. The sisters too were ready, hands clasped between them.

After what felt like hours, a lone lantern could be seen advancing, two figure faintly illuminated. Glitch hopped out once they were closer and Cain reached into the vehicle, his hand extended toward DG to help her down. As her sister disappeared out of view, Az braced her hands on the door frame to hop down when an unfamiliar hand suddenly darted out of the dark, the owner of which was obscured by the shadows.

She stared at it a moment, initially not comprehending what this person could mean by it. Was there something she needed to hand out of the car before exiting? She was rarely out of the company of her family and friends and with the one time exception of Jeb, no other dared touch her. Slowly, understanding dawning, she reached down to take the offered assistance. The owner of the hand bent at the waist as her feet touched the snow, a clear "Your Highness," falling from his lips. When he straightened, Azkadellia saw he was only a few inches taller than she, with wavy dark hair and what seemed to be a permanent 5 o'clock shadow.

"This is Commander Bowen," announced Cain from her side, gesturing toward the man. She stepped back and eyed him in his entirety, taking notice of the sword he carried at his hip, the impeccably pressed uniform, and finally a pair of mildly amused brown eyes. Azkadellia realized with a small amount of alarm, her hand still rested in his as she had not removed it yet.

"Pleased to meet you," she replied in her her most polite, emotionless voice before moving forward to link arms with her sister.

The General and the Commander led them quickly and quietly to what was supposed to have been her parents accommodations. There were exact maps of the country side displayed on a large table in a common area.

"Here," started the Commander, motioning to a marker on the table, "is where they were taken. The men consistently report the creature's moving Northwest-"

"Toward the Unmoving Mountain," finished Cain, deep lines etching his face in a frown.

Commander Bowen nodded confirmation.

"Why do they call it the Unmoving Mountain?" asked DG.

"No life has ever been spotted on it...no animals, no trees, not even a frost iris, and they're everywhere," answered Glitch.

"That's where he is then?" asked Az, leaning to get a better view of the map after a quick glance at her sister.

"Yes," replied DG, "Ozma wound have done anything to keep her subjects away from him. A spell to ward off all life seems like her handywork."

"Ozma?" asked Bowen, eyes jumping from DG to Azkadellia.

"We suspect these attacks have been carried out by a creature named Roquat the Red, imprisoned by Ozma herself."

"The Gnome King?" Bowen asked, looking incredulous with a small smirk on his face. The expression faded as he took in the serious expressions of his new companions, "You're serious..."

Az skimmed the map once more before speaking.

"Gentlemen, my sister I suspect we will be attacked as soon as Roquat realizes we've arrived. We think we should fortify the camp tonight in any way possible. After the battle, we will act as if Cain and DG were killed, allowing them to slip away to the Unmoving Mountain to locate our parents. We will follow behind, guided by the trackers they will leave and lead an assault on the mountain to allow them to escape, and, if all goes perfectly, hopefully take down our opponent."

"DG and I'll be ready. But Princess," began Cain, pausing to get Azkadellia's attention, "once we are gone, you'll have an awful large target on your back."

Azkadellia gave a tight smile.

"Not much bigger than usual," she replied but Cain had looked away.

"Bowen, I'm placing her under your protection-"

Azkadellia scoffed, "I don't need protection-"

"An ancient evil King has kidnapped your parents and wants you dead," Cain deadpanned.

"Az, it's just another set of eyes watching your back since Cain won't be there to do it," implored her sister.

Azkadellia ground her teeth and glanced at the man in question. The young commander made her uneasy for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"And you trust him?" she asked Cain after a moment of silence.

"If you please, Your Highness," interrupted Commander Bowen, stepping forward "You have nothing to fear from me. If I thought you were the sorceress, I would have killed you already. "

Glitch leaped forward toward the man, arms out ready to attack but was stopped by Raw who pushed his friend back with placating look.

"Consider yourself lucky, guy!" he shouted, making the 'I got my eyes on you" motion with his fingers.

"Easy there Glitch," said Cain, clapping a hand over his shoulder and nodding at Raw.

The Viewer advanced on Bowen who unsnapped his sleeve, rolling it up to his elbow. He held his arm out, never breaking eye contact with Azkadellia who stared daggers at him. Raw gripped his arm a little more forcefully than his usual and closed his eyes to read the commander. After few moments, Raw released him and gave the Commander a small smile before turning to the others.

"He will not harm Azkadellia."

"Great!" announced Bowen, smiling broadly and patting Raw on the back, "Now that's settled, what about these fortifications? Where do we get started?"

"Uh... well..." began Azkadellia, looking to DG for some help.

"Yea... uh... we're going to need everyone's shoes."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Beth Harding was not a fighter; she was, however, an excellent sneak. As a child, she could scale the wilbrourgh tree in town that crossed over to Mr. Hunt's blueberry patch and have half the row gone before even his blood hound figured something was amiss. The skill had served her well as she made a more than proficient scout, able to blend with her surroundings and move almost silently in all environments.

But now as she ran towards the shouting and screams of her comrades, she wished she had paid a bit more attention during the self-defense lessons. She met up with Finch, another scout, as they raced over the snow.

"Jacob! What is it?" she shouted, waving to get his attention.

"Those bloody rock goblins! Looks like they were just waiting for the last of the Royals to show up. "

"Rest of the royals? Princess Dorthea? She's here?"

"And Azkadellia. Arrived last night apparently."

"Shit. Are we sure she's on our side?"

Jacob shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough I suppose."

As they crested the top of a hill shielding them from most of the fighting, Harding could feel the hair on her arms stand up; a charge was in the air and it practically crackled at her ears. Though she didn't slow her pace, she felt suddenly ill. The last time she felt such a sensation was the last time she saw her older brother just after he screamed at her to run away and not look back.

 _Magic. Shit._

"Watch it!" she heard Jacob shout as a boulder went flying just to their left, the edge of it just barely clipping her shoulder. The strike was enough to throw her off balance and she tumbled down the hill, landing hard on her stomach. Breath knocked out of her, Harding lifted her face out of the snow, trying to breathe.

 _Totally fine. Didn't need that rib. Shit. Or that one._

She forced herself to her knees and took in the field while she caught her breath. She felt a hand clasp her upper arm, pulling her to her feet. She sucked in a deep breath as her broken ribs pulled apart with the action.

"You okay?" asked Jacob, helping her plant her feet. Harding nodded and slapped him on the back to get him moving. They ran towards the thickest fighting, ready to aid their friends. As they entered the fray, she felt this heavy thud at her feet and looked to see a gnome's hand pressed flat underneath her, as if smushed against glass.

"It's a shield!" she heard a voice she recognized as Commander Bowen's say, "The princesses's work so they can't drag us below."

 _So that's why they asked for all of the boots last night. They're all enchanted._

The Commander was just pulling his sword out of the belly of a gnome, using his foot to send it falling to the ground.

"Use you knife, shove it right in between the plates, and up."

He clasped her shoulder before heading further towards the front lines. She managed to fell two gnomes before another tackled her, sending her sprawled onto her back, her knife flying away from her hand. The foul creature slashed at her face before wrapping its hands around her throat and squeezing. She could feel the points of its fingers cutting into her flesh and she swung and bucked wildly, trying to throw it off. The edges of her vision were starting to black when the gnome was suddenly sent flying and skidded across the snow where it laid, unmoving and lifeless.

Harding gasped and choked, filling her lungs with air and trying to ignore the excruciating pain in her side. When her vision cleared, she saw a well-manicured hand reach down to help her up. She followed the arm and couldn't help the terrified shriek she let out when she recognized the face of Princess Azkadellia. She looked so different from the last time Beth had seen her... her hair was lighter, make up less severe, and clothes much more demure... but she could never forget that face.

"On your feet now, come on!" the princess said encouragingly, clasping her hand and pulling her upright. Azkadellia gave her a once over.

"Take a minute then back to it." she said then headed back towards the fighting. Harding was still too stunned to move, and watched as the crown princess slashed her arm violently through the air and sent three enemies bouncing forcefully off a rock face. Captain Bowen intercepted a gnome charging at her back, sword throwing sparks as it connected with the stone on the creature's chest. Azkadellia jumped at the nearness of the action before sending the would be assassin skidding across the snow. Something flickered in Harding's peripheral vision and she felt like laughing hysterically.

 _We're being attacked by rocks and I was just saved by the Sorceress, evil incarnate. And was that a mobat biting that gnome's head?_

She spotted Princess Dorthea at the very front of the line, General Cain at her side, both practically swarmed with enemies. The princess was intercepting the multiple boulders being tossed their way, using the momentum to swing them round back at the enemy. The General moved around her, his shooter firing head shots and knife flashing, an ever spreading dark blue stain arching around them. A gnome had yet to lay a finger on her.

A sudden violent shaking of the ground sent Harding sprawling again and she clutched at her broken ribs. The remaining gnomes disappeared into the ground, leaving their combatants bewildered. The sound of snapping tree trunks could be heard in the distance along with an ever rising rumble.

"DG!" Princess Azkadellia shouted, pointing up towards the mountains, "It's an avalanche! They're trying to bury us!"

She held out her hand towards her sister who sprinted to her side. Commander Bowen tried to pull Azkadellia back but she yanked her arm free and ran even further to meet the now near deafening roar of approaching snow. He tried to pursue them but Cain placed a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. The massive avalanche breached the rocks and came barreling towards the encampment just as the sisters met and clasped their hands. Harding scrambled backwards on her hands and feet, every instinct telling her to run. The snow broke in front of them, a blindingly white wave against a golden barrier, shooting high over their heads before parting to flow around them. After what seemed like an eternity, the deluge calmed to a trickle.

Harding watched as the youngest princess pumped her fist in air and shouted "Who's the igneous now, huh?"

She turned to her sister who just shook her head, unimpressed.

"Igneous… Az, it's a rock joke. Oh come on, that's funny."

"DG, that doesn't even make any sense..."

"Igneous... kinda like ignoramus..."

"That's not even close to the.."

Harding jumped as a soft weight landed on her knees and Kong stared at her, eyes curious. She sucked in a deep breath to scream, jarring her ribs once more, and sent her side into excruciating spasms.

And this time, she gave herself permission to pass out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You ready?" asked DG, pulling the flap on Cain's tent slightly.

She stepped in at his affirmative grunt. He turned to greet her, doing a double take as they made eye contact.

"What do you think?" She asked making a face as she ran her fingers through her blonde bob, "It's just magic, a glamour...I thought it would help us stay unrecognized."

He stepped toward her and examined it more closely.

"I'll say. You don't look anything like yourself."

"Do you like it?"

"No, but I'm partial to the way you usually look. This is right clever, though," He said as he pulled a few strands of hair between two of his fingers.

"I should probably put one on you too..." she started hesitantly but barreled on as he started to back up from her, "Oh come on, it's just a bit of magic and you've got a pretty distinctive look."

"I'm leaving the coat and hat."

"Cain, they don't make people any more blonde than you. This is it," she said gesturing to his head, "The most blonde a person can be. You are at the end of the color spectrum of blonde. The next color is what happens when you stare at the sun-"

"I get it," He snapped interrupting her, "Fine. Just get it over with."

She examined his features as he eyed her warily before resigning himself and closing his eyes. After a moment she lifted her hand, waving it down the front of his face. He flinched at the rush of magic on his skin and reached up to feel a heavy mustache and beard and a glance in a nearby mirror told him she had chosen a dark auburn for the coloring. He had to give her credit, the effect was rather transformative but not so drastic as to look unnatural.

Turning back to his bunk, he buckled his coat and handed DG a cloak before grabbing another for himself.

"It's Azkadellia's netting. We'll be on foot and need the cover. If the weather holds out it'll be two days to the mountain."

Cain paused to peer out of the tent and pull a standard army hat on.

"They'll be starting the mourning fires soon. Ready?"

DG nodded, tucking the cloak in her bag before pulling her scarf over her head.

"Head toward the Northwest treeline. Put the cloak on when you get there and wait for me."

Cain's eyes lifted to over her shoulder, focusing on the rear entrance of the tent. DG turned to find Az looking quite distressed.

"Say goodbye but make it quick. We've got to find shelter tonight before it gets too cold."

DG gave him a grateful smile and Cain set off towards the woods. Azkadellia already had her pinned in a hug by the time the tent flaps settled behind him.

"Please be safe, little sister."

DG gave a watery laugh into her shoulder.

"You know I can't, Az."

"Then I'll just settle for you coming home."

"Yea, now that... that I can actually try to do."

"Send me a message through the trackers that you have made it to someplace safe tonight. Ok?"

DG nodded and gave her sister a last squeeze before darting out of tent, knowing she would start crying if she stayed a moment longer.

She slid into the ever growing crowd, the newly lit bonfires casting shadows across the snow. She glanced at the suns as they slowly sank behind the mountains, temporarily mesmerized by their beauty, an inferno bearing down on the snow covered peaks. She shook herself free and adjusted her pack before heading toward the Northwest corner of camp.

Cain was already there when she arrived, cloak in place. She pulled her cloak out of her bag, slinging it over her shoulders and closing the clasp at her neck. She was just pulling the hood up when Cain stepped toward her and tucked her newly blonde tresses behind her ear further under the cap. His hand rested at her neck and he just looked at her, eyes softening. Even with his changed features, she could read every word.

 _I'm sorry this is happening. You can do this. I am with you._

She reached for the hand at his side, clasping it with a firm squeeze.

 _Thank you._

Hand still in his, they started North.

* * *

Azkadellia stood next to Raw, the flames of the bonfire reflected in her eyes. She felt a presence step to her other side and a glance took in the uniform and sword.

"Commander," she greeted him.

"Your worship."

"What are our casualities?"

"Very small considering the force of the attack and the little time we had to prepare. Overall, morale is the best it has been in months. This is first time the men feel they have won against these creatures."

"Do you think our ruse was successful?"

"Hard to say. The enemy retreated for the avalanche and the General quickly removed himself and Princess Dorthea after it stopped. There's no way of knowing for sure though."

After a few more beats of silence, the Commander spoke again.

"You and your sister are fairly proficient on a battle field."

"You sound surprised."

"I am. All the lords and ladies I have met thus far don't have the stomach to wash their own dishes, let alone fight in war."

"DG was not raised as a lady. She spent her youth on the Other-Side."

"And yourself?"

Azkadellia's eyes fell to her shoes briefly before she looked back up at the fire. '

"The Sorceress was no stranger to violence. As a consequence, neither am I."

She felt Commander Bowen's gaze as he appraised her but she refused to meet it, instead continuing to stare into the fire.

"I see I have much to learn of the House of Gale. Do not hesitate if there is anything you need."

The Commander bowed before turning back toward his quarters and Az let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

 _He stands too close, he stares too long, he speaks too directly... people usually run by now. What does he mean by it?_

Unfortunately, staring at his retreating back did not provide any clearer answers for Azkadellia.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

DG trudged behind Cain, hand gripping his cloak as his body blocked the onslaught of snow and wind. She had conjured a small wisp of light that bobbed in front of them, leading them onward well past midnight.

"Can't you do something about this?" she heard him shout over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"The wind. Tell it to go around or something... whatever it is you do."

DG stopped abruptly, perturbed she hadn't thought of it, and pushed outward with her light. The roar in her ears dimmed and she could open her eyes without them immediately stinging. It was still snowing and wind still blew but now it parted around them, making small drifts of snow around their protected cocoon. DG smiled.

"It's like a reverse snow globe."

Cain either didn't hear or or choose not to and dropped a tracker before turning West.

"The stars are getting harder to see and we'll get lost if we keep going like this. We'll head into this valley and look for place to hunker down tonight."

They walked for another hour until Cain tapped her shoulder and gestured to a shallow cave facing away from the wind. Once inside, DG created an ice wall at the entrance, leaving space at the top to vent the smoke from the fire and then thinking the better of it, she shielded the floor of the cave.

Cain glanced up at her as he piled the items together for a fire.

"Don't want any surprises," she explained. He nodded his approval, about to strike the flint to create a spark, when he paused with hands in mid-air.

"Princess, you mind?" he asked, motioning toward the fire.

DG ignited a small fireball in her hand like Az had taught her and dropped it into the waiting kindling.

"Camping with you is a lot easier this time around," he commented, rising to get their bed rolls. She tried to appear uninterested as she watched him roll them out, side by side next to the fire. He sat at the head of his, his back propped up against the rock wall. She pulled a tracker out, pressing her hand to it and murmuring a spell to let Azkadellia know they were safely in camp.

"Come on, you need to sleep. I'll take first watch," he said, taking out one of his guns and resting it at his side; he held his other hand out to her.

"What about you?" she asked, moving to his side and curling up next to him.

"I'll sleep later. Besides, you need it more than me for tomorrow."

"So what's the plan?"

"We should reach the mountain tomorrow afternoon and plant some of Glitch's incendiary mines to make way for the army. Then we wait until Azkadellia messages you that they are near. Then we go in, locate your parents, and hopefully get in and out without being seen. "

"Great. So what's the real plan?"

He sighed deeply, "We go in, free your parents. Then we find my men, free them. Then you and I bury Roquat beneath the mountain for good this time."

"Much better. Any idea how we're going to do that?"

"No."

"Great. Me neither."

They were quiet for a moment and DG rested her head on his shoulder.

"Cain, I need you to promise me something."

She felt him stiffen beneath her and she nervously played with a button on his coat.

"I'm still learning how to control this magic-"

"No."

"And there might be a moment where I need to try something but I don't want to hurt anyone-"

"No."

"And I'll need you listen to me, even if I'm telling you to go."

"DG, I'm not leaving you there."

"I'm not asking you to leave me there, I'm just asking you to listen to me."

Cain sat up straighter, turning to grab her shoulders and make her look him in the eyes.

"There is no-"

"Cain, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you because I couldn't control my magic."

"And I wont leave you. Do not ask me to do that."

She reached up to touch his cheek and he felt his disguise melt away, his features once again returning to his own.

"Wyatt..." she said gently, "For me to do what I need to tomorrow, I have to know you will listen when I say I'm going to hurt you. I can't worry that I'm going to kill you if you come running around the corner."

She didn't let him refuse again, instead pushing up on her knees and kissing him with all the desperation she felt at the moment. He started to pull back but she held fast, her arms wrapping around his neck as she parted his lips with her tongue. It was half a heartbeat until she felt him respond, his tongue meeting hers. She bit gently at his lower lip, a nearly imperceptible growl rising in his chest in response. Her heart raced and her skin pricked with the usual hyper-awareness that came with being in his company. She pressed her body against his, a persistent thought refusing to be ignored as it hammered in her head.

 _This may be our only chance..._

DG pulled back slightly, reaching for the buttons on his coat before pushing it aside and tugging his shirt from the waist of his pants. When his hands tried to still hers she pushed them away, kissed him harder and gripped his belt buckle, starting to slide the strap through. This time he grabbed her hands more firmly and she was unable to shake him off.

"Whoa, darlin'," he said pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"Why not?"

"Because you're tryin' to tell me goodbye."

DG stopped her struggling and he released her to tilt her face up, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Not like this. We'll have our time."

He kissed her again, this time soft and chaste. She relaxed against him and went willingly as he pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, trying to commit every thing about him to memory. She did not open her eyes again until morning.

* * *

The morning wind burned Azkadellia's cheeks and she pulled her horse to a stop to adjust her scarf. Her eyes ran over her military as they marched out of camp along the path laid out by DG and Cain, tendrils of panic creeping into her chest.

 _I don't know if can do this... so many lives depend upon my decisions._

She felt her hands shake as she reached back down to grab the reins, her thoughts interrupted by the soft bray of another horse. A quick glance over her shoulder told her it was Commander Bowen. She didn't bother to school her face into her typical imperial aloofness.

"Your highness, we are ready to depart," he spoke pulling up along side her. She did not reply nor make move to leave.

"Something wrong, my Lady?"

"They have no reason to follow me, no reason to trust me. And why should they...Do I have any more regard for their lives than she did? I could just as well be leading them all to their deaths. If the end result is the same, do the intentions matter?" she paused taking a shuddering breath, "For all my delusions, I am no better than she was."

When she looked up, slightly embarrassed by her outburst, she found the Commander looking thoughtful, with none of his usual impertinence.

"These men saw you stand and fight by their side. They saw you place yourself between them and a mountain of snow and it saved them. You have given them reason to trust you. And right now, you are our Queen. We will follow you anywhere."

Their eyes met but Azkadellia could not hold his gaze long, the intensity burning there making her uncomfortable, and she turned to lead her horse to the front of the line where she belonged. The soft cantor of his horse's steps told her Bowen was not far behind. And for the first time, she found the tought mildly comforting.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Glitch passed his seeing glass to Azkadellia as they approached the last crest before the valley. She put her foot up and settled her elbow on her knee to steady her view. The dead mountain was not far off, seeming frozen in time. Not even the wind stirred the snow on the mountain side.

"Just through that way, Your Highness. We'll be at the base of the mountain by nightfall."

She passed it back with a nod, pushing herself away from her rocky cover and heading back down towards her waiting horse. Glitch rolled the map he carried back up in his hands before breaking off to find Raw. She passed Commander Bowen on the way.

"Have the men rest and take a meal before we leave. Once on our way, we will not stop until we are at our destination," she informed him, slowing her pace only slightly.

Azkadellia was about to mount her horse when the black marble handle of a knife appeared in front of her eyes and she backed up from the piece.

"What is this?"

"A knife," Commander Bowen supplied unhelpfully.

"I can see that. Why?"

He sighed and flipped it, the handle now held in his grip. He turned and tucked the knife into the saddle bag of her horse, an uncomfortable look marring his features.

"You never know when you will find yourself in close quarters with an enemy and your magic exhausted."

"You think that likely?"

"I'd rather you have it and not need it, than need it and not have it," he replied, patting her horse before he walked away to give her orders to the men. She watched him go, his mercurial nature once again befuddling her. She peered into the bag after he had disappeared into the crowd and lifted the knife for closer inspection. It was small, the blade just slightly longer than her hand and still sheathed a black leather. She pulled it free of the covering and held it in the sunlight. The well-cared for blade shone brilliantly, sending a reflection bounding off her face; it was most definitely not regulation issue. She turned it over in her hand, wondering why he choose to give her this knife. Sheathing it once more, she tucked it into her belt and covered it with her coat before mounting her horse. Kong glided from his nearby perch to her shoulder and she scratched his head, pushing back the puzzle that was Commander Bowen. The rest of the day would demand her utmost concentration.

* * *

Cain and DG huddled in the shadows of the mountain, cloaks pulled tight around them as the last light of the suns died out. They had sent the message to Azkadellia hours ago, placed the mines, and choose their point of entry to the mountain. But for now, they waited.

They sat side by side, legs pressed against one another, both for warmth and comfort. Cain's face hadn't relaxed from its grim set all day. She wanted to speak but the weight of the next few hours made the silence stifling and heavy, the likes of which no idle chit chat would over come. And so it was she who jumped in surprise when he spoke.

"After this, what do you want?"

She glanced at him but his eye remained fixed on some point ahead.

"What do I want..." she repeated trying to make sure she understood the question, "as in from life?"

He declined his chin briefly in a nod.

"Well my family safe without the threat of civil war would be a nice change of pace..."

"For you," he interrupted, "what do you want for you?"

DG was quiet. Life had thrown her so many loops lately, she honestly stopped trying to plan for anything. A small part of her wondered if she was actually still back in Kansas, locked in a psychiatric ward while her mind spun half remember tales from her childhood. She again looked over to Cain, unable to contain a small smile.

 _As far as figments of the imagination go, I could do worse._

"I haven't given it much thought," she answered honestly, "On the Other-side, I was trying to finish college and intended to travel a year or two. Then I wanted to work on my art and experience a different culture... anything but the never ending fields of dream sucking boredom in Kansas. After that , I was thinking something different... Europe, New York... " she chuckled, shaking her head. "But now I'm in a magical land populated with witches and rockmen. I can heal trees and make rocks fly... Paris seems a little dull by comparison, now that I think about it. "

She paused, starting to fidget with her hands again. "I never saw myself getting married or having a family. Now, in this absolutely insane place, I just don't know. The thought of something stable and normal sounds really nice but this is the second time in as many years that there is a distinct possibility I could die...I already have once. I'm not sure if that's fair to bring anyone else into this."

She made a face as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"My daughters would be in line for the throne. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Nothing but misery awaits that thing."

"It wasn't always like this," Cain spoke, only sparing a quick glance in her direction, "Before the witch there was years of peace, only the occasional skirmish in the Outlands."

"I hope this is it then. Living the rest of my life in relative peace sound amazing," she said, drawing her knees tighter to her chest and ducking her face to shield it from the breeze.

"Two in as many years with centuries of quiet before that..." his voice trailed off as he frowned to himself, a troubled look crossing his face but DG didn't hear him

"What about you?" she asked after the wind died down.

His eyebrows drew together in question.

"What do you want?" She clarified.

DG watched as a few emotions flitted across his face...pain, sadness, frustration... until they settled into the stony mask he usually wore.

"Don't right know myself anymore."

She laid her hand on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe we can figure it out together."

He looked down at her hand, and followed it up to her face. His eyes searched her features, looking for what, she did not know.

"I'll stick around as long as you'll have me, Princess."

The moment was broken by a burn in her pocket and she fished out the offending tracker. It glowed steady in her hands.

She looked up at Cain, her mouth slightly open. He was staring at her hands as well, a faint twist of a snarl in his features.

"It's time."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cain stepped back from DG as she focused her light at a section of mountain side. Her hands were outstretched, a look of deep concentration on her face. His skin pricked with the magic flooding the surrounding air and he was again grateful he was accustomed to hers otherwise it would have been dizzily overwhelming. After a few more seconds, the ground in front of her trembled and fell away creating a path down into the mountain.

They advanced along the path, DG lighting a wisp to guide them. After a few minutes it opened up into the mountains natural passage ways. They continued down, the hairs on Cain's neck raising with each turn as they continued unhindered. Nothing greeted them except the lonely howl of a gust a of wind.

"I don't like this," he muttered over her shoulder,"We should have run into...something...by now."

She nodded but said nothing, continuing their winding descent below. After a few more minutes the path seemed to widen and DG picked up her pace, practically breaking into a run. Cursing under his breath, Cain took off after her, the conjured wisp of light dragging behind them both. She was nearly completely covered in darkness when her footsteps changed from dull taps to a reverberating echo. Cain had just reached her when she skidded to a halt.

"DG, what the hell-"

His admonishment died on his lips as the wisp caught up to them, lighting up the cavern.

"Cain, I think we've found something..."

"Kiddo, you ain't lying."

DG tossed more wisps into the air, their combined brightness able to illuminate most of the space. The large cavern was covered in what first appeared to be stalagmites and stalactites each with a glittering gem at the end. Closer inspection revealed they were not gems but ornate and intricate glass ornaments... a leaping fish, a child's music box, a spool of ribbon... hundreds of them all catching the lights of DG'S wisps and sending fragments of color about the room.

"They're beautiful," exclaimed DG reaching out to touch one but Cain snatched up her hand, and shook his head. Something about this place unsettled him greatly and his instincts clawed at him to pull her back the way they came and not look back.

"The lawman is right. You shouldn't touch things that do not belong to you," A gritty voice echoed out from a darkened corner. Cain's revolver trained on the area, his other hand still tightly holding DGs. Out of the pitch, two blood red gems appeared, brighter than any rubies he had ever seen. They blinked in and out of existence in time with one another. With a sickening feeling, Cain realized these were this creature's eyes.

"Roquat the Red," said DG, anger coloring her words.

The unnatual gems rose into the air to tower over them before stepping into the light. His spindly arm stroked his white beard.

"Dorthea Gale" he replied with an equal amount of disgust splitting his face, "You are much like your predecessor. Unkempt, uncouth, and unworthy."

"I'm not the one hiding under rocks!" she shot back.

Roquat snarled and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"And who's fault is that? I see her in there... the little witch with gold for hair and emeralds for eyes... Even if you have her magic, you are no Ozma, Ms. Gale."

The creature again straightened before he returned to his throne in the darkened corner and pretended to take in his surroundings

"Do you like my collection?" He asked, waving his arm in the air. "I've been amassing it for quite some time. Though I must say, your mother and father have really rounded it out nicely. "

He quieted then, finger on his chin as he let her work it out.

"All of these..."she asked, her eyes widening in horror, "are people?"

He nodded before continuing, "Unworthy though you are, I will offer you a wager..."

Cain was already shaking his head no, but DG gripped his arm to still him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you can identify which are your parents, I will let them go-"

"DG, no-"

"-in exchange for you."

"No!"

DG dug her nails into his coat.

"No,-" she replied and Cain relaxed slightly, "if I find my parents, you let all of them go."

Roquat considered this for a moment.

"In exchange for you?"

DG nodded and pinned Cain with a glare. He gritted his teeth but remained silent. A grin split the craggy planes of Roquat's face.

"I accept. You get one guess for each, so you better be certain. Now, off you go."

DG snatched up Cain's hand, starting down one of the walk ways. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand.

"Cain, help me. I have to find them and arguing with me right now is not going to do that."

He swallowed back his words and let his eyes cast over the room.

"Well, they have to be representative in some way."

"What do you think about the colors?"

Cain skimmed again, doing a quick assessment of his surroundings, "The majority are yellow and green. I can spot a few blues and reds throughout..."

He chanced a glance at her to see her mouth moving silently as she spun around, trying to work out the puzzle in her head. Suddenly she stopped.

"Purple... we have to find the purple ones."

"Purple?"

"It's the color of Royalty, both on the Other-side and in the OZ. Mother always makes Azkadellia wear some shade of it to any public gathering to subtly remind everyone of her place."

"Alright, purple it is."

The first violet bobble they came across was a bow with a quiver of arrows dangling from it. DG passed it with hardly a glance. A few minutes later a another shaped like a necklace with jewels.

"No."

She continued to weave in and out of paths until she stopped and glanced upward, one violet gem catching her eye as it dangled from its perch. A smile broke across her face and Cain leaned in to take a closer look. It was a hot air balloon with a basket suspended by the most delicate of purple crystals.

"Ahamo."

DG rolled up onto her toes, her fingertips brushing the ornament and it fell, shattering onto the ground. Her father appeared in its place, stunned and confused as Cain grasped his forearm to help him up.

"DG," he breathed, touching his daughters face before pulling her into a hug, "How did you find us?"

"Long story but listen Dad, do you know which one of these is Mother?"

Ahamo glanced around before shaking his head. The movement made him lose his balance and he stumbled, caught by Cain before he tumbled off the pathway.

"Dad, sit down and I'll go find mom. Cain, stay with him, make sure he's alright."

She didn't wait for his reply and started walking again. She passed an ornate key, piano, and a doll before her frustration grew. Her mother was still such a mystery to her, open with affection but secretive to the inner workings of her mind. Did her mother play piano? Maybe. Did the doll represent her? Or Azkadellia? Shouldn't there be two if it was actually her mother? Could it be the key? Maybe it represented her secretive nature...

DG bit her thumbnail as she spun around, a feeling of panic rising in her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to steady herself with deep breaths when she felt it... the low tones of her mother's aura, as fluctuating and intangible as starlight. DG stepped off the path, careful to move between the ornaments without touching any until she saw it. It was the most abstract of any of the items she had come across, just a smooth bead of amethyst suspended from the ceiling buy a thin strand.

"A teardrop," DG whispered to herself.

As her fingers brushed against it, it too fell, shattering to reveal her mother who collapsed into DG's arms.

"My darling," she whispered into her daughter's hair, "You should not have come."

DG pulled back, "We had to... Az and I, we couldn't just leave you."

"My dear, he wants to take your magic, yours and Ozma's, and take the throne. By coming here, you have given him exactly what he wants."

"What did you expect me to do mother?"

Lavender swayed on her feet before she could respond and DG stepped into her, putting her arm around her shoulder and leading her back to where Cain and her father remained.

Ahamo seemed to have mostly recovered, even if he was moving a little slow, and went quickly to DG to help support Lavender.

"Come on," she motioned to the others, heading back down the path where Roquat waited.

"I found my parents," she announced, motioning to her family behind her.

"So you have. Are you prepared to keep up your end of the bargain, girl?"

"Are you?"

His response came in the form of hundreds of glass ornaments shattering throughout the cavern, followed by the terrified shrieks and exclamations made by the newly freed occupants. They stumbled about in their confusion, tripping over one another and calling out for people most likely not there.

Cain looked around, trying to work out a plan that had all these people and his princess getting out of here safely. He clenched his jaw in frustration. If a fight broke out, a lot of these people would die, but he didn't see any other solution that involved leaving with DG that didn't include a shoot out.

 _There has to be another way... think, dammit..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft feeling of DG hooking her pinky into his ring finger but he didn't look down and refused to be distracted. He had to find a way out.

"Cain, look at me."

"If you could rip out another exit, I could buy us some time-"

"Cain, look at them. They're helpless. You have to lead them out. You have to get them to Azkadellia and to safety."

He shook his head no, even though he knew she was right.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you."

"And I told you to listen to me."

He looked around him again, this time not being able to see past the wretched souls that sat on the floor, many with their heads in their hands, unseeing expressions of complete shock. He knew what he had to do and he thought there was a good chance he'd hate himself the rest of his life for it.

He pulled away then, stepping up on a rock ledge to be better seen by the people and let out an ear splitting whistle to get everyone's attention. From this vantage point he was able to recognize the faces of his scouts that had disappeared months ago. He motioned for them to meet him and then lifted his eyes to address everyone else.

"There is a path yonder that leads to the surface. If you are fit to walk, find someone who isn't and lend them your assistance. Do not stop for anything. All will be explained once we are topside. Let's move people."

He assigned two scouts to personally assist the Queen and Consort and the rest were to flank the civilians and bring up the rear to ensure no one fell off course or would be unable to continue.

As the last scout filed out behind the other's he turned back to DG. Roquat loomed over her, watching them with great interest. Ignoring the monster, he tugged her closer to him into a tight embrace before pulling way to touch his forehead to hers.

"I'll find you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she said and gave him that same sad smile she did over a year ago on that sunny day at Finaqua. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by the harsh voice of Roquat.

"Enough. Time to pay up, Ms. Gale."

With a sudden force, DG was wrenched from Cain's arms and pulled upward in a swirling cloud of magic.

When the dust cleared, a lone violet ornament now hung from the ceiling.

"Go now, lawman. I cannot guarantee you safe passage out of the mountain if you dawdle any longer."

Cain exited the room, his hand twitching at his gun. But before he left to do his duty at the order of the princess, he was able to make out what it was DG had become.

A twisting, winding tornado.


	23. Chapter 23

"Any signal?" asked Commander Bowen as he watched the mountain through the spy glass.

"No, they must not have found them yet," replied Azkadellia, unable to keep the worry out of her voice. She again stared down at the tracker in her hand, the one linked to DG, and was frustrated by the cool weight of the disc.

"Oh wait...what do we have here?" she heard Bowen mutter and leaned over his shoulder in an attempt to see through the glass. He jumped slightly at the press of her against his back, moving it over so she could look through. Azkadellia could see what appeared to be a procession of people trudging through the snow. It was a rag-tag collection of people... some dressed in fashions she had never seen before, others in summer wear. She placed her hand over the commander's to redirect her view.

"There are some in Royal Army scout uniforms," she stated, continuing along the group until she spotted two familiar figures being assisted by scouts up the hillside.

"Mother and Father!"

Azkadellia released the Commander's hand and he nearly dropped the glass before catching it again and putting it to his eye.

"The General is in the back of the grouping, but I do not see Princess Dorthea with him," he said, worry tinging the edge of his words.

"You must be mistaken. Cain would never...unless...Oh no... Oh, DG, what have you done..."

"Your Highness?"

"Ready the men Commander, we march out to meet the General."

"Princess-"

"Hurry Bowen, we have not a moment to lose. My sister has exchanged herself for these people and we are not leaving without her. We must get these civilians out of harm's way and lay siege to the Mountain."

Azkadellia made move towards her horse but was stopped by Bowen stepping into her path.

"If he has her, all he has to do is kill you to take the throne. You must wait here for me to ride out."

"I know what the general said but-"

"And I will not defy a direct order from my superior."

Azkadellia sputtered in disbelief.

"I...out...rank...him!" She yelled.

Commander Bowen gave her an apologetic look.

"Technically, yes, but if Princess Dorthea is gone and something happens to you, Cain is going to shoot me. A lot. In places that will hurt."

"He wouldn't."

Bowen shot her a skeptical look.

"I fear the General far more than I fear you, my Lady," he stated, his tone grim,"Just wait here. Please?"

She didn't answer but he seemed satisfied she would stay put and mounted his horse to quickly assembling his lieutenants. She was near enough to lock eyes with her mother when all hell broke loose. Gnomes erupted from all around, leaping at the royal army. Azkadellia leaned low over the neck of her horse and urged him on towards the captives. Using a great deal energy, she threw down a large shield above and below the hundreds of people, effectively sealing them in a a protective shell.

She slumped over, giving herself a moment to recover when a gnome erupted in front of her horse, causing it to rear up and toss Azkadellia off its back. The snow broke most of her fall and she pushed herself to her feet just to be immediately tackled. The gnome raised a rock in its hand, intent on bashing in her head. Azkadellia pulled the knife still in her belt and plunged it in the opening between the plates and twisted. She released it as blood started to pour from the wound. The creature snarled and withdrew the knife, raising it over its head in its fury.

The crack of a gunshot rang out and the gnome fell lifeless onto her. She struggled to push the weighty thing off as Commander Bowen ran up, holstering his gun. With an unmistakable look of alarm on his face he pushed her coat aside and frantically ran his hands over her chest and abdomen searching for a wound. Azkadellia slapped his hands away and the Commander backed up, hands raised and face suddenly flushing a brilliant shade of red.

"It didn't stab you?"

"No."

"Oh, alright then-" His eyes were suddenly drawn to over her shoulder and he fired at the newly approaching enemies.

"Come on," she yelled, "We have to find Cain!"

After stopping to retrieve her knife from the fallen gnome, she took off in the direction she last saw the General, skidding to a stop as new creatures burst from the snow, their hulking bodies leaving large craters in their wake.

"And now fucking Trolls," she heard Commander Bowen mutter from his place just to her right. She managed to conjure a shield just as the grotesque creature brought its fist downward. The Commander fired a volley into its hide and it howled. Azkadellia drew on her light, sending a forceful blow outward and though the troll stumbled, it remained upright. This time Bowen steadied his aim sending one bullet directly into its eye. It collapsed forward and Azkadellia had to leap sideways to get out of its shadow. The immediate threat resolved, she searched again for Cain. She found him carying a collapsed civilian over his shoulder as he unloaded his his revolver into another troll.

"Gener-" she had started to yell when a violent shaking of the earth kicked her feet out from under her. She felt the snow underneath her start to slide and she along with it. Her body was gaining speed when she managed to find purchase on a thin tree, hooking her elbow around it. She lifted her eyes to see Bowen tumbling toward her and she reached out, managing to catch his coat. His other arm caught a branch and he pulled himself in as Az put a shield up, the snow breaking around them. The earth continued to shake and her grip started to slip, one hand shaking loose. Bowen reached out, shoved her forward again, and moved around to sandwich her between himself and the tree. The shaking was becoming almost unbearable and a loud crack echoed across the valley, near deafening in its intensity. It reminded Azkadellia of a the sound she heard as a child while her father played a game with a stick and stone orbs on a green table.

 _'Why do they call it pool?' she had asked. 'There's no water involved.'_

And then, as suddenly as it had all started, it stopped. They stood frozen for a moment, Azkadellia becoming acutely aware of the Commander's breath on her neck and his chest pressed up against her back. After a few more seconds, he stepped away from her.

"Great Ozma..." he breathed and Az turned to follow his line of site and gasped. Where there had once been solid ground, there now was a canyon to rival the great Crack of the OZ.

Azkadellia ran toward the mountain where the new gorge originated. She knew from the cursing behind her, Bowen was following. After a hundred feet she found Cain, still holding his unconscious refugee and helping one of their own to their feet.

"Cain! What happened? Where is she?"

The Tin Man went to speak when a large explosion erupted from the mountain and Azkadellia instinctively covered her eyes from the heat that brushed against her face. When she looked back, whipping flames were steady pouring out of a newly made hole.

"Bowen, take get these people to safety," shouted Cain, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. He handed his burden to the Commander before turning away, reloading his gun as he went.

"I'm coming with you!" shouted Az as she fell in step beside him. He acknowledge her accompaniment with the barest of nods. As they sprinted toward the fire, she took in the man's profile. His face was smudged from dirt, a bruise darkening his left cheek. Blood dripped from his sleeve from an unseen wound. If it hurt, he gave no indication.

"Cain-"

"He took her. We're getting her back. That's all there is to it," he growled.

The flames had stopped coming form the mountainside by the time they reached the passage. Azkadellia coughed as she followed directly behind Cain, waving away the soot and ash. She nearly collided with his back as he came to an abrupt stop as the passage opened up. The night sky could be seen through the holes in the roof of the cavern but it wasn't enough to properly see their surroundings and Azkadellia conjured her light wisps. Scorch marks covered every wall and some rocky out croppings still glowed with warmth from their flash heating. The canyon that had been visible outside split the room, running from one side to the other.

Cain still hadn't moved, his eyes darting around as if looking for something.

"Where is she?" asked Az.

"I... I don't know."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

DG was trying to keep herself from completely losing it. This realm... dimension... whatever forsaken place she was in, was far too close to death without the benefit of non-sentience. Right now she was thought and nothing else. It was terrifying.

 _You are more than that_.

"Ozma."

 _Roquat must not win. He cannot be allowed to take your magic and rule the OZ. Our people would die... the kingdom would never recover._

"But what can I do? I'm trapped here. I have no body, I have no voice."

 _You have our magic._

"I don't know the spell to get out of here."

 _You must relinquish your control and let your power free. Only then can you escape this prison._

"But you said that could kill me."

 _It may yet._ _Accept the path you have chosen or remain forever here._

DG thought of her mother, sad, resilient woman that she was. She thought of the free spirit of Ahamo, the beautiful tortured soul of her sister, and the kindred spirits she had found in Glitch and Raw.

And finally, she thought of Cain.

Her unflappable, steady, and completely unexpected love.

She hoped he wouldn't blame himself. She hoped he'd be able to carry on and one day make peace with this.

She thought of the blue of his eyes.

And then she let go.

* * *

The Gnome King had just given the order to attack when a faint whistle of a breeze caught his attention. He had to hurry. He must take the little witch's power before he joined the fight outside and put an end the Gale line. He stalked through the passageway back to his throne room, the increasing wind starting to stir his beard. As he made the final turn, he heard the distinct sound of glass against stone, high pitched tinkling as the shards bounced along the floor.

 _Impossible..._

He entered his chamber and had to shield his night accustomed eyes from the blinding glow. It was the girl, whole and alive, her skin as bright as the suns and dark Gale curls whipping around her face. She said nothing but knelt down, digging her fingers into the earth at her feet.

 _No, not again!_

Roquat tried to ensnare her into her glass prison again but the ground beneath him began to rip itself asunder. She lifted her eyes, blue sapphire to crystalline red and shook her head. He dug his claws into his granite throne, howling in rage at his ineffective magic.

"I will not go!" he growled and tried again to lock her away in the void.

The air around the princess started to swirl violently, lifting the dirt and shards of glass around her until she was nearly obscured by the maelstrom. Roquat felt the pull of the twister, sucking him toward the hole in the earth but he held fast. She would not lock him away, he would not fester in that prison again for a millennium. He called on his people for aid. Hundreds erupted from the walls and ground below. They tried to advance on the princess but were beat back by the wind. They seemed locked in stalemate: Roquat not moving and his men unable to reach her.

The King clawed his way to standing when he saw it, a small flicker of red and orange at the center of the storm. The lower rings swept it up, the fire spiraling upward until the entire twister was a towering inferno. The gnomes hissed as the flames licked at their flesh and dove back into the rocks against the orders of their King.

He tried to hold on but the expanding tornado had reached his limbs and he lost his grip. His body burned as he was tossed into the fiery winds high over the rip in the earth until they suddenly dissipated. As the never ending blackness reached up to meet him, the last thing he saw was the princess, still glowing, teetering on the edge before she too, fell.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Wait...Do you feel that?" asked Cain, stretching his hand outward.

Azkadellia moved to stand by his side and mirrored his movements. After a few seconds her eyes went wide.

"It's DG... but how did you-"

Her words were ignored as he moved forward toward the gorge, peering over the side.

He could see her, a soft glow on a ledge far below and he grabbed Az's forearm.

"Is there any way you can lift her out?" he asked but she was already shaking her head.

"Force magic doesn't work like that...I could probably do it but I'll likely drop her."

Footsteps behind them alerted Cain that they were no longer alone. Commander Bowen, Glitch, and Raw came through the tunnel with a few men, weapons drawn.

"General, the enemy has retreated for now. Where is princess Dorthea?"

Cain didn't answer, and instead turned to one of the lower ranking men.

"Go get the longest ropes you can find and my horse. Bring them, as fast as you can," he instructed, taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

"Cain?"

"You can get her up but you need something to stabilize her, right? I'll go down there, put a rope on us both, use the horse to take up the slack. You do the lifting, I'll keep DG from falling and the horse will keep us steady. Unless you've got a better idea?"

Az glanced down into the black void and felt ill but said nothing.

"I worry the ledge might shear the ropes," said Glitch peering over the ridge, "but there's no time to rig a pulley system and the structural integrity if the roof is questionable at best." He paused. still thinking. "In the time frame we have to work in , it'll have to do. Just one itty bitty question... where's Roquat?"

Cain gave him a meaningful look before nodding toward the ravine. "I'm betting DG took care of that little problem already." He moved to take the rope from the returned soldier and tied one end around his chest under his arms before securing the other to his horse.

He looped the coil of spare rope over his head and started down the cliff face, Azkadellia ready to take his weight should he slip. The ledge DG was curled up on was narrow but there was room for his feet on either side of her body. He knelt on one leg over her, turning her onto her back. She was still glowing and a cut over her left eyebrow was oozing but she otherwise appeared unhurt. She let out a soft moan as Cain pressed his fingers to the wound to slow the bleeding, jerking his fingers back at the heat of her skin. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there, Princess," said Cain, his voice cracking on her title. She blinked a few times, focusing in on his face. Slowly the glow of her skin began to fade and a look of relief washed over her features.

"Cain!"

"There are easier ways of getting rid of me than a heart attack, sweetheart," he said smiling, one of the few full truly happy ones she's ever seen.

"Cain, I don't think I can move."

"I'm not surprised. You tore a mountain in half and then blew it up. I'm lucky you're not dead from the magical drain alone."

"Did I do it? Did I get rid of Roquat?"

He nodded and her eyes closed in relief. "But we still got to get you out of here. This isn't exactly the best place to be taking a rest." Cain removed the rope from his shoulder and secured DG to him before lifting her in his arms.

"Ready?" shouted Az from the ledge above. After a quick affirmative, he felt the slack in the rope take up as Azkadellia's magic swirled around them. It was a jarring ride, the occasional slip causing the rope to catch tight around his chest, but Az eventually managed it. He set DG down and tried to ignore the horrified look on Glitch's face as he inspected the frayed rope that had just brought them to safety. Raw examined the princess, his palm over her heart before releasing her and looking up at Cain and Az.

"DG alright. Just need rest."

Cain sighed in relief, rocking back on his heels to give Azkadellia room to hug her sister.

"General," began Bowen,"I think we should depart soon. The enemy appears to be gone but until we're certain, we should regroup. Then there is the matter of the refugees and the royal family..."

Cain nodded his assent and barked some orders to the soldiers milling around and they darted quickly to fulfill his requests. He lifted DG again into his arms and started back out the tunnel, Azkadellia and Bowen at his side. The rest of the army had made its way toward the entrance of mountain along with the occasional straggelr refugee. They parted to make way, many either saluting or falling to one knee as the four of them passed. Azkadellia's eyes darted from one person to the next, unnerved by the display.

 _This is different from before...but how?_

Her eyes landed on the young scout she had saved during the first skirmish at the encampment, the one who had looked at her with such terror when she offered her a hand. But now the scout, flexed down on one knee, smiled as their eyes met, her fist coming up to her chest in salute.

"They do it out of love, my Lady, for you and your sister. Not fear," Commander Bowen whispered, leaning into her slightly.

Azkadellia's head whipped sharply to look at him but he just stared ahead, and Azkadellia wondered if she imagined him saying anything at all.

* * *

"You're doing what now?" asked Azkadellia, a small hint of alarm in her voice. Was it possible she had suffered a blow to the head she could not recall? Surely she did not hear her mother correctly.

"I'm stepping down," her mother repeated.

Azkadellia sat on the cot in her parents' tent, her hand gripping the metal frame.

"Do you think it wise, mother?"

"My dear, I cannot think of a better time. You and your sister have the full support of the military, you've rescued citizens, and defeated an enemy. Word will reach the far ends of the OZ and unlike last time, there are hundreds of witnesses to testify to its truth."

"But what if I'm not ready-"

"Azkadellia," spoke the queen, rising to move to sit next to her eldest daughter, taking her hands,"you have been through more than many Queens twice your age and are still standing. You are still doing your duty to your people, family, and country, even when we all abandoned you and thought you lost. We don't deserve you and yet here you are."

The Queen raised her hands to hold Azkadellia's face.

"You will be the Queen I wish I could have been." Lavendar pulled Azkadellia into a hug, which after a second's hesitation she managed to return.

"I hope you're right, Mother."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

DG rolled over in her sleep then reared back as her head struck the metal support of her cot.

"Son of a..." she muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"You blow up a mountain then fall off a cliff and are, for the most part, no worse for wear. You take a nap and somehow manage to give yourself a concussion. "

She sat up and squinted in the dim lantern light of the tent, searching for the source of the comment. Cain was at her bedside, duster and hat back in place, a soft haze around him. It must be well into daylight by now.

"How you feelin'?"

"Like I blew up a mountain then fell off a cliff," she replied, reaching up to try to smooth down her hair. She's sure she looks every bit as worn as she feels.

He smirked and handed her a canteen of water. "Up for moving tonight?"

"Tonight? Why?"

"Your mother thinks you'll recover better at the palace and she has some work to get started on. She's abdicating the throne to Azkadellia."

DG choked on her water, "You're kidding?"

Cain shook his head, "Intends to make the announcement tomorrow and have the coronation within a month or so."

"Well... that's...something. I just hope it's received as the good news it is."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. She's got an army willing to stand between her and any dissenters. And this time, it's for the right reasons."

"I knew she could make people see the real her...she just needed time."

"And a major threat to Queen and country."

"Meh, minor details."

Cain chuckled and looked her over, his eyes going soft in that way that made her feel lightheaded.

"DG, your mother has asked me to move the army back south and find placement for the refugees," he said gently.

DG blinked a few times, certain she had not heard him correctly. "What? No! You have to come home with us!"

Cain sighed and moved to sit at her feet, placing one hand on her knee.

"I don't want to, Darlin', but there's no denying they need help. We've got plenty of wounded, our men are exhausted, and we need to find homes for those people you rescued. I got to do my part to put this right."

DG swallowed against the lump in her throat and wrung her hands.

"We've had so little time..."

"I know. But...I'm leaving the army once this is over, and I'm going to ask for a position on the royal security staff," he paused, and tipped her chin up to look at him, "Think you can wait for me til then?"

Her eyes looked over his face, surprised at the seriousness of his expression.

 _Does he not know? Is he actually in doubt?_

"Of course, I'll wait. Cain..." she swallowed, "I love you."

His hand flexed on her knee and his lips started to move soundlessly as she rushed to continue, "-and don't you dare say anything back right now about it, even if you think you mean it. I just thought you should know. I meant to tell you before, when we were leaving the palace but I got interrupted." Her words were coming out in a rush, practically falling over one another.

"DG-" he tried to interject but was cut off by her jumping up on her knees and clapping her hand over his mouth.

"I won't believe you if you say it right now and I can't bear to hear a 'let me down easy' speech either, so... not a word, ok?"

He sighed heavily behind her hand before nodding. He moved his hand up hold the one pressed to his face and kissed her palm.

"Not a word."

* * *

DG settled in next to her sister in the back seat of the vehicle and watched Cain through the glass. The sunsets were behind him, and she could only make out his silhouette as he shook hands with her father. Azkadellia seemed distracted, repeatedly looking out the window and then back to her hands.

"You ok?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," replied Az, waving her off.

The vehicle revved and the wheels spun, the car taking off once the wheels dug down into the snow for traction. DG looked again for Cain, and seeing him, rapped her fingers gently on the window. He reached up and tilted the brim of his hat before turning back to the commotion of camp. To the casual observer, it would seem quite the muted send off, but, DG smiled, they weren't there for earlier.

 _"Not a word," he replied and pulled on her hand. DG, still on her knees, fell forward into him, her hands finding purchase on his shoulders. She looked at his face as she felt his arms slide around her back, pressing her chest to his. The pressure made her ache inside, and she squeezed her thighs together in an unconscious effort to alleviate it. His face was shadowed by the brim of his hat, but before he dipped his head to hers, she swore she saw a possessiveness that was mirrored in the way he held her. Her lips parted immediately, the hot side of his tongue making the the blood rush through her veins. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, flattening against the small of her back before sliding back and forth, as if he was relishing in the feel of her warm skin against his. His aura twisted around her and she could feel her once ordered thoughts disintegrating into just desire and impulse. She wanted to feel the weight of him against her, be pressed into a soft surface while underneath him_ _. It occurred briefly to her that they were in a tent with nothing seperating them from the outside world but two canvas flaps, but she couldn't much care at the moment._

 _DG grabbed his shirt collar and leaned back, taking him with her. He went without hesitation, much to her surprise, and she took the opportunity to slide her hands down his front and into the warmth of his duster as it fell around her. They roamed up his sides, feeling his muscles tense as her nails passed over. One of his knees pressed down into the cot between her legs._

 _She had squirmed, thinking if he would just put a bit more pressure there-_

 _And then he did it: a slight lean forward, a bit more weight, and it was perfect. She started to moan softly into his mouth and he deepened the kiss. She pulled away as the feeling intensified, her breath now coming in short staccato pants as she moved herself against him. He buried his face in her neck and she felt his hand snake down between them, almost hesitant as it stopped to knead her bare skin at her side before sliding below her waistband. The feeling of his rough hands parting her to touch her made her eyes roll and she fisted his shirt in her hands. His breathing hitched against the column of her throat as his fingers moved against her... over her... in her..._

 _"Wyatt," she gasped, "I'm going to-"_

 _He acknowledged her with a grunt and clamped his free hand over her mouth as she keened, rising up to watch her and muffle her cry..._

She was distracted from her memory as they passed the outline of another figure, leaning against a tree as they turned away from the camp. She felt Azkadellia tense as the sunlight reflected off the man's sword.

"It's Commander Bowen," DG commented, "he came to see us off."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," her sister replied and looked out of the opposite window. Seeing the sadness behind her eyes, DG reached down and held her hand, the glow between them chasing away the heavy darkness in the cab.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _Anagantios 3_

 _632 AAD_

 _Cain,_

 _How are the refugees holding up? Glitch has spent hours in his lab trying to develop a translator for the older ones. He's almost got it working except the program he put in for the guild has it interpreting everything in rhyme. I may have thrown it against the wall...twice._

 _Nearly everything is set for Azkadellia's coronation. She and Mother have retrieved the emerald from the Gray Gale to start the binding and I... well, I have done a whole lot of nothing. Tutor says I have surpassed most of what he can teach me, my etiquette lessons have pretty much been given up as a lost cause, and my political science course is on hold until after Az takes the throne, waiting to see how things shake out. I'm not sure what to do with myself and I don't know what my role is here anymore._

 _I think it's time I go and find it._

 _And as always, come home._

 _DG_

 _(Attached is colored sketch Az and Lavender, holding the emerald between them)_

* * *

 _Anagantios 10_

 _632 AAD_

 _DG,_

 _The refugees are mostly settled in Central City. It seems to be the best solution. They have all amenities at their disposal and can develop a community around their common experience. Your mother has set them up with some housing and jobs and they are grateful. As soon as the the Headcase gets that translator working, though, send it. Right now our communication consists mostly of pictures and hand motions which is even less effective than you'd imagine. I can't help but feel a little kinship to them as people out of their own time. Ten years was enough... but a millennium?_

 _Speaking of that, I understand what you mean, that loss of purpose. Give it time and don't do anything rash. If there's one thing I'm certain of, destiny is not quite done with you, whether we like it or not._

 _Wyatt_

* * *

 _Anagantios 16_

 _632 AAD_

 _Cain,_

 _I have seen your drawing ability and I imagine the refugees were pleasantly surprised when they arrived at real housing instead of cardboard boxes held up by sticks._

 _Don't worry, I'll stay put, at least until you return. I don't mind being a royal adviser, but I feel there is so much more I can do. If Az is to be the head of the OZ, I can be her hands and go actually make a difference. But I want you there with me._

 _I miss you,_

 _DG_

 _(Attached is a sketch of his hat dangling from her desk chair and her robe pooled on the floor)_

Cain's ears burned as he recalled their last time together. He had surprised himself with his brazen behavior but couldn't quite regret any of it. That memory of her underneath him, the feel of her against his hand, and how she looked when she came was forever scorched into his mind. He had felt more alive at that moment than anytime since emerging from the suit.

His drifting thoughts halted as there was a knock on the door of his rented room.

"Father?"

Cain nonchalantly folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket before turning to face his son. The Cain men greeted each other with a handshake that pulled into a hug.

"I hear that was quite the battle up north," said Jeb, patting his father on the shoulder, "Lots of rumors going around about gnomes and Azkadellia... and did DG really blow up a mountain?"

Cain nodded and motioned toward the door. "This is a two pint conversation."

* * *

"You're kidding," Jeb deadpanned.

"No. She tore a hole in the ground and threw him down it, then fell in herself."

"That girl's a magnet for trouble."

Cain tilted his head in agreement before steeling himself for the next part of the conversation.

"Jeb, there's something I need to talk to you about before you hear it from someone else."

Jeb's eyebrows raised as he took in his father's uncomfortable posture.

"Son, DG and I have become close in the past few months...It's going to be an official courtship soon," he paused to gauge Jeb's reaction.

"But...you're so old."

Cain reared back as if struck. ""The suit cuts it down to about a seven or eight annuals difference. But I dont care about that...I care about you and I realize this might be difficult for you."

Jeb ran his hands through his hair in agitation, a gesture Cain recognized as his own.

"Do you have any idea how large of a shadow you cast?"

Cain's jaw opened slightly as he tried to process what his son said. Jeb scratched at the condensation making its way down his glass. He hadn't sounded angry, more thoughtful than anything.

"A resistance martyr...did you know your name was mentioned in memorial speeches and battle cries as an example to live up to? Ten years go by and we don't make a dent in Azakadellia's forces, despite all of our efforts. Then you come back, barely aged a day, and it's all over. We've won. You become a legend in the army, wiping out Longcoats as you make your way North. And now you're going to marry a royal princess."

"I didn't say marriage, Jeb."

"But you intend to marry her."

"I am going to be with DG. I don't know if that includes marriage or not."

'What's the difference?"

"I- I don't know," Cain sighed in frustration, "Look Jeb, I think DG is going to need a lot of support over the next few years and I don't know if that life is going to work with a marriage and kids, I just don't. But I do intend to be there."

His son stared into his drink for a minute before speaking again, "It's ok, Father, it really is. I wouldn't be thrilled about it no matter who it was but... you deserve some happiness too. I realize that. I just need some time to adjust to the idea."

"I still love your mother, son, I always will. But who I was and the life I had with her is different from who I am and the life I have today. I love them both, Jeb. Not more or less, just different."

His son swallowed deeply and nodded before motioning over their waitress.

"I think we're going to need a few more of these."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cain finished stuffing the last of his belongings in his worn rucksack, taking a moment to glance about the room for any straggling items. While the nomadic life had suited him for some time, the lack of anything to call his own was starting to wear on him and he longed for a bit of earth to set down roots again. He thought of some hidden away land he passed on his way to Finaqua, still near enough his old home to be familiar but far enough to not be tainted with the pain of old memories. It was a small clearing covered in wild flowers that abutted a creek on the edge the woods. The elevation provided a gentle slope into a valley where the water emptied into one of the many lakes of area. He could envision DG there easily, barefoot in the creek, her laugh mixing with sound of the water as it flowed down the hill side. He had sent an inquiry to the magistrate and, pleased to find it unclaimed, put in a settlement request.

He pocketed his razor that remained on the night stand and made his way to the city street below. Central City was looking better than it had in years with the Sin District being pushed back into the blocks of confinement it originally occupied. Families were moving in and a new park was under construction in the center of the area now taken up by the refugees. Even Cain had to smile at the excited children bouncing up and down at the edges of the site, eagerly awaiting their new playground. He nodded at a Tin Man stationed at the corner, glad for their return. It seemed to be another sign that the OZ was returning its once previously stable state.

It wasn't long before he made it to the stables and was saddling his horse when a familiar figure appeared in his peripheral vision.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" he asked as he pulled the last leather strap snug and turned to to face the man. He was surprised to see him in civilian traveling clothes and a pack at his feet as he leaned on his ever present sword.

"Since our regiment has all been given leave, I thought I would see if you would like company on your travels."

Cain gave him a shrewd look, "A whole year wasn't enough togetherness for you?"

Bowen smiled, "It is a good thing it's your destination and not your company I'm after. I received an invitation to Princess Azkadellia's coronation. I assume that is where you are heading."

Cain smirked, "Alright then. You ready?"

Bowen nodded, "Just need to saddle up. I'll meet you out front."

The Commander made for a decent travel companion. As mouthy as he could be sometimes, he did know the value of silence as well as that of a sharp word. Overall, Cain was glad for his presence as solitude did not hold the appeal that it once did. The start of the excursion was mostly uneventful, save for that one night that Bowen had far too much to drink in the tavern and a local was far too vocal about his opinions on the eldest Gale sister. Cain's revolver and Bowen's, albeit unsteady, sword squashed the dispute before it could really get going and the evening ended with profuse apologies upon bar patron's recognizing one of Heroes of the Eclipse.

A few days later, just as Bowen's hangover had finally subsided, they were skirting the edges of a village when Cain reared his mare to a stop, raising his hand to signal Bowen to do the same. They both dismounted, ears straining in the silence when he heard it again, a muffled scream in the distance.

"Shit," muttered Bowen unsheathing his sword. He and Cain sprinted towards the line of houses, entering the the one they deemed most likely to be the source of the noise. Cain peered through the windows, moving silently around the home, Bowen covering his back. He finally spotted them in the bedroom, a family of four, tied and bound at the wrist and ankles. Their aggressor was not in sight. He pried open the window and stepped in, pulling the gags from their mouths.

"Longcoats," the father sputtered out, his mouth dry.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, just a little roughed up and they took anything of value they could find."

Bowen carefully cut through the ropes a the children's wrist.

"Where did they go?"

"Probably making their way through the village. Mean sons of bitches... especially the one leading them."

"Yea? What did he look like?"

"Tall, blonde, cold eyes, and a weird name..."

Cain paused as he sawed through the man's bindings, his blood running cold, and he looked up to meet the his eyes.

"They called him Zero."

Cain and Bowen exchanged looks, a silent agreement passing between them.

"How many were there?"

"Five came into our home, but there could be more...What should we do?" asked the father.

"Send your wife and children into the woods to hide. You take up any weapon you can find and then look for us. We're as far as the bastards are going today."

* * *

DG walked briskly down the echoing hall, her heart hammering in her chest. She could feel Azkadellia's aura pitch in agitation, swirling in her head as she picked up the pace.

She entered her office, forgoing any greeting, "What is it?"

Azkadellia looked up from her letter and held it out to her sister for her own inspection.

"It is a report on some recent Longcoat activity in a village to the South. Apparently they had not been able to find passage through the shifting sands of the north and are planning on trying their luck to the east. Their leader's description is reminiscent of Zero's."

DG's eyes shot up from her reading.

"He was supposed to be dead."

"It seems he survived the prison riot by disguising one of the burned corpses as his own."

"Cain suspected as much... but after a year of nothing... why now?"

"Desperation? Madness? I don't doubt we'll be able to ask him ourselves soon."

"What do you mean?"asked DG confused.

The Longcoats were thwarted in their attack by two men. These two managed to subdue the Longcoats and turn them over to local authorities, all except for Zero. They kept him as their own prisoner. One of these men was described as chatty with a sword. The other as angry with a gun."

DG's heart lodged itself into her throat and it took her a moment to speak around it.

"But... where are they?"

"I don't know. This just says they left in a generally North direction," said Azkadellia, a smirk starting to turn up the corner of her mouth as a brilliant smile broke across DG's face.

"Seems your General is on his way back, little sister."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The metallic clanking of DG's bracelets jangled incessantly in time with her knee. She closed her eyes and focused her magic, sending it out over the land. With relief she found she could feel him, still alive, out in the OZ. How far away though, she could not tell.

She was quite the picture in her formal gown, hunched in a chair at the South facing window, her slippers bouncing softly off the floor. Coming up behind her, Az placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her sister.

"Where are they, Az? The village was only a two days ride and it's been nearly five."

"I don't know. I'm sure Zero is slowing them down."

"What if something happened?"

"It's Cain, the Commander, and Zero. What are the odds something did not happen?" Az replied with a frown.

"Well, they're alive. I know that much," she paused, placing her hand over her sister's before looking up at her, "If they're not here by the coronation tonight, we leave to find them in the morning. Deal?"

Az nodded in agreement, and squeezed her sister's shoulder before leaving her at the window, bracelets still jangling as she stared out into the fields of white.

* * *

Cain yanked on the rope that kept Zero bound to his horse.

"Pick up the pace."

Zero spat at his feet before one more good tug nearly sent him sprawling.

"I'm not above dragging you all the way to the Northern Isle," Cain ground out, barely glancing over his shoulder.

"With all this snow, might even be fun. Like sledding without the sled. I say let's give it a try," piped up Bowen, "we'll make better time."

Zero snarl morphed into a smirk. "You don't have it in you, Cain. You've gone soft. I wonder why..." he trailed off, eyes narrowing at the Tin Man. Cain snapped the reigns and the horse took off into a brisk trot that sent Zero stumbling to keep up.

Cain gritted his teeth and kept his eyes forward, only half caring if the Longcoat managed to stay upright. This was all about par for the course as far as Cain was concerned. He had spent the last year looking for any sign the bastard was still alive only to incidentally come across him on his way to resign from the military. Timing had never really been in his favor.

"So taking me to see Azkadellia, I presume? I'm surprised at you Cain. I expected you to be the loudest voice calling for her head after the eclipse."

Cain ignored him, keeping his comportment as unaffected as possible.

"What would Adora say if she could see you now..." sing-songed Zero, "Answering the beck and call of the Sorceress all the while chasing the skirt of a girl half your age-"

His voice was cut off by the crack of a gunshot and Zero stared at his shoulder in shock as blood started to seep from the new hole in his flesh. Bowen just shook his head, making a soft 'tsk tsk' noise under his breath.

"I think you and I need to clear up a few things before we go one step further," stated Cain as he filled the recently emptied chamber with a new bullet. "While I don't approve of torture, I do approve of justice. What I did last year wasn't to save you, it was to save my son." Cain spun the barrel of his weapon closed again and holstered it before dismounting his horse and walking over to Zero. "And I don't know if it has escaped your notice, but my son is not here." Cain gripped his shoulder and pressed his thumb firmly over the bullet wound, sending the man to his knees. He leaned over, giving Zero a minute to compose himself and look him dead in the eye. "So, while I'd appreciate your complete silence for the rest of the trip, if either Adora or DG's name leaves your lips again, I'll put a hole in your head you can't shut." Cain firmly patted the side of his face before mounting his horse again. "There's a place to camp a few miles from here. You can dress your wound when we get there. "

* * *

Cain tipped the brim of his hat down over his eyes, giving the impression he was relaxed as he leaned against the bark of the tree. Zero sat across the fire from him, bound at the ankles and wrist, occasionally rolling the shoulder he was shot in.

"Was it true?" Zero asked a few hours into his watch. Cain ignored him, pretending to have fallen asleep.

"Cain, was it true!" Zero snapped at him, his voice coming out as a hiss.

"Was what true?" Cain sighed, flicking his hat back up.

"Was Azkadellia really possessed?"

"You choose to follow evil. What does it matter who it was?" It was almost impossible for Cain to not be difficult when talking to this man.

Zero let out a gruff laugh, "You think it was just that simple-"

"It was."

"I followed a Gale!" he growled at Cain, "I followed the only Gale alive with magic, like a good little Ozonian should. I dedicated my service, my life in her name. Lavender was weak and our country suffered for it. I looked at Azkadellia and I saw a leader who could expand our territories, eliminate the threats over the sands, and make our nation great again. I wasn't evil, I was a patriot! You and your family were traitors to the rightful heir and deserved to be punished. "

Cain's hands balled into fists and the two men stared daggers at one another in the heavy silence.

"So," began Zero again, his voice low and tense, "I want to know if it was her or not. I want to know who I have to blame for all this."

"You are the only one to blame for what you've done. No delusions you have about the rightness of your actions will change that."

"Goddamnit Cain! Was it her?"

Cain glared at him over the fire, debating on giving him satisfaction or not.

"No. It wasn't her. She was possessed by one of the Ancients, a witch of darkness, when she was a child. That was what you followed instead of a Gale. "

Zero's upper lip twisted briefly in a hint of a snarl before leaning back to rest against a tree and rolling his eyes up to stare at the sky.

Zero remained silent into the next morning, even moving without prodding down the trail as they headed out. It unnerved Cain who was not use to Zero being even minimally cooperative. He kept him in his peripheral vision at all times, but the captive just seem to trudge along behind the horses, unseeing and uncaring of his destination. They were nearing the most perilous part of the final leg of their journey, a narrow passage with hidden crevasses under the ice. Cain had traveled the path enough to know the safest route and slowed the horses before dismounting to hold the reigns.

"Stay behind me," he ordered the others.

They had made it halfway through the passage when Zero darted away. He only made it a few feet when the ground went out from under him, the rope from his wrists snapping tight and jerking Cain's mount off track. The back hoof slipped into the crack and the horse rolled to its side, barely landing on the ledge before the drop.

Cain rounded the prone horse, looking for the cause of the disruption.

"Goddammit, Zero-" his tirade was cut short when he saw the man, up to his neck in snow, trying to pull his wrists free of their bindings.

 _He's trying to kill himself._

Cain stepped forward to haul him back up when he felt the ground beneath him crack and shift as his horse started to thrash on its side. Bowen was already at the horse's bridle, trying to calm it. Zero's rope had entangled the horse's feet, preventing it from standing.

"I've got to cut the rope so she can get up. Bowen, as soon as she's free, you pull her forward and I'll pull him up."

Bowen yelled his understanding while Zero just ignore him and continued to furiously struggle against his bindings.

Cain severed the ropes, wrapping Zero's end around his fist as Bowen brought the horse to stand. The ice beneath Cain continued to creak and groan. As soon as horse was free, Zero yanked on his restraints, sinking up to his jaw with the newly available slack. He had planted his feet against the ice wall and used his legs to pull back against his captor. Cain went to his knee to lower his center of gravity, moving one hand over the other on the rope, trying to drag him back up. Zero screamed in frustration, continuing to struggle against him

"Knock it off!" snapped Cain as the the ice beneath him shifted again.

"I don't give a damn if you die with me! So if you want to live, I suggest you let go before this ledge gives way."

The groaning became continuous and Cain could feel the softening of the ground but continued to hold fast. A flash of silver passed before his eyes and his counterweight suddenly gone, he fell backwards as the crevice opened and swallowed Zero before filling back in with snow. Bowen sheathed his sword.

"His life was not worth yours," he said, offering his hand to help Cain up, "And though it was more than he deserved, this was his choice."

Cain shook the snow from his coat and stared at where Zero now lay buried, suffocating and out of their reach.

"A body has a right to do as it sees fit."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"It is truly a wonder, to stand in the Northern Palace again, after all that has happened-"

 _Where is he?_

"-One could not ask for a greater joy than to see the Gale name restored-"

 _I wonder if Azkadellia would be opposed to leaving tonight instead of in the morning..._

"-and the fair princess Dorthea safe and as beautiful as ever and her sister sitting whole on the throne."

"Uh-huh," murmured DG through her clenched teeth, trying to look around the Earl that had her hand in a vice, holding it near his lips as he stooped to kiss it. Her attention was momentarily drawn to a new arrival in her circle, an older gentleman, a Lord of the Upper Lands if she recalled correctly.

"Yes, we can all agree we are happy for the return of the princesses but I am far more curious as to what happened at the Unmoving Mountain. The reports from my soldiers have been... interesting... to say the least," the Lord interjected, a respectful admiration in his countenance.

DG gave a small laugh and pulled her hand free. "It was a great effort on everyone's part that lead to the success of the mission."

"But still," the man continued, "the amount of power required to do what my men say you did-"

"Have you tried the tiger pheasant?" came Glitch's voice as he dove into the conversation. He pulled out the Lord's hand and dropped a small cooked bird into it before steering DG away.

"Hanging in there, Doll?"

"I just can't focus with Cain missing. It's taking everything I have not to leave right now."

"Azka-dee seemed a little distracted during the ceremony as well, but I think we're the only ones who would notice. "

"Glitch, I just don't think I can sit around and wait anymore. What if something's happened? What if he's hurt? That's it, I'm-"

Her words stopped abruptly and she turned her head towards the great doors of the ballroom.

"DG? Everything ok?"

"Cain..." she murmured before hiking up her dress and taking off. All eyes were drawn to the slipper princess as she sprinted across the ballroom and threw the doors open. In the grand foyer, still in his travel clothes stood Wyatt Cain.

"Hey there Prin-"

His words were cut off as she jumped on him, arms twisting tight around his neck. Curious faces craned around the doorway as he crushed her to him, her feet lifting off the ground.

"What took you so long?" she asked, not relinquishing her hold.

"Got side tracked. Came across Zero."

DG pulled back, her eyes flicking over his face as he set her back down.

"He's dead. Killed himself over Glacier Pass," he replied, answering her unspoken question. His gaze passed over her shoulder, realizing they had an audience. DG grimaced and stepped back, brushing the dirt from her dress and glanced back into the ball room. Cain leaned in over her shoulder shielding his face with his hat before murmuring.

"Finish your party. The Commander and I aren't fit for such company as we are. I'll see you soon."

She knew he didn't intend to sound suggestive but she couldn't stop the blush that crept from her chest to her cheeks, made especially obvious by the cream color of her gown. He turned, moving abruptly out of the line of sight of prying eyes, stopping only to direct Bowen to the footman. Bowen bent in a bow towards the princess before following to the guest chambers. DG stepped back into the ball room, moving quickly to disappear into the now overly interested crowd. She approached her sister on her throne who looked a little paler than she could recall.

"Was that them?" she whispered to DG when she was close enough.

She nodded.

"Thank Ozma," she sighed, briefly relaxing her posture to rest against the back of her chair, "How did they look?"

"A little rough, but fine."

"And Zero?"

"Dead. Cain said he committed suicide at Glacier's Pass"

Azkadellia let out a huff of air.

"Hasn't there been enough death already? Sixteen years of it. I do not mourn him but it all just seems like such a waste."

DG took her hand in agreement.

"We'll make it a better place."

"Together."

* * *

DG sat at her vanity, nerves rioting against her as she twisted up her hair. She threw on her robe and slippers and forced herself to leave her room before she lost her resolve. Using a glamour, she slipped past the guards at the entrance to apartments, down into the guest wing, silently making her way to Cain's room.

She stared at the door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, moving to knock but drawing her hand back. She was about to turn away when the door flew open. There stood Cain, gun poised and ready.

"DG," he said sounding surprised and set his gun down on a table behind the door. He pulled her in the room, checking the halls. After reassuring himself it was all clear, he closed the door, before rounding on her. He had showered recently, his hair still slightly damp.

"Everything ok?" He asked, eyes scanning over her, looking for any signs of distress or injury.

DG fiddled with the knot of her robe

"Yea, I just wanted to see you."

He looked relieved for a moment, running his hand through his hair, freezing mid pass as he looked her over a second time, this time noticing her attire. His mouth opened in a silent "oh" as realization hit him.

His eyes locked with hers and she gave what she thought was an encouraging smile, a gentle confirmation of his suspicions.

He straightened, his eyes passing over her once more before turning to his door and sliding the deadbolt shut.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The sound of the deadbolt locking was thunder in her ears, echoing despite the cozy surroundings of Cain's room. His aura reached her before he did, caressing her skin and enveloping her in its soft hum. As she watched him advance, the purposeful way he moved, the intent expression on his face, she wondered what it really meant to be loved by Wyatt Cain.

He kissed her soundly, an undercurrent of something slightly unhinged swirling in his aura, and he buried one hand in her mass of curls while his other pressed her against him. He held her firmly, his fingers tense from the effort. It wasn't gentle but it was perfect.

 _He's been holding back this entire time._

The hand at her hair released the large pins holding it in place, letting her curls tumble down past her shoulders. She arched against him, sliding her hands under his shirt, nails digging in as she gripped his sides. When she broke away for a breath, the hand at her back moved to reach for the knot in her robe, pulling the flimsy thing undone easily.

He took in a sharp breath as he pulled it open, his hand bunching the dark blue fabric at her hip before sliding up to follow the curve of her waist.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined," he said, his voice deep and gravely as his thumb grazed the covered underside of her breast.

"You imagine me a lot then?" she asked. She meant to sound playful but instead it came out breathless and shaky. She dragged her eyes up to his face, feeling her chest and neck flush with warmth. His eyes were hooded, shadows flickering across his face in the firelight of his room.

"DG," he sighed, his fingers tracing down her temple, "You have no idea what that sketch did to me...what you do to me."

She shivered as the deep rumble of his voice passed through her and she found herself incapable of speaking, surprised she affected him so; that he was as overwhelmed by her as she by him. He leaned in again, pausing when his lips were a hair's breadth from hers.

"I love you," he said before closing the gap. She could feel the bittersweetness of it, the final act of moving on for him. She brushed her tongue against his softly, her hands cupping the sides of his neck and thumbs passing over his cheeks. She never wished for him to forget his old life but together they will forge new memories, and tonight she would love him enough to push the sadness away, if only for a while.

She pulled back, letting her robe slide from her shoulders down into her arms before tossing it on the floor. Taking his hand, she stepped back towards his bed and climbed onto it, looking back just as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Cain was a broad man with thick muscles, cultivated from of years of physical labor, the very definition of sturdy. The firelight caught the scars that danced across his body, some she recognized, some she did not. His shadow fell over her as he join her on the bed, his body covering hers with one of his knees between her legs. She ran her hands down his chest, bringing them to rest on his lower back as he ducked his head and started to kiss her collar bone. Her skin buzzed in the swirl of his aura and she eagerly pressed herself into him as his hand slid down her thigh. It paused at her knee and pulled it up to hook around his waist before skimming back up her side. She could feel the hard length of him pressed into her hip through his thin sleep pants and she gently rolled herself against him. The hand at her side spasmed as she moved, his fingers digging briefly into her flesh and she felt him breathe heavily into the side of her neck. He drew back to kiss her deeply and pulled at the hem of her gown, dragging it upward.

"Off," he murmured against her lips and moved to the side to allow her to sit up and pull the gown over her head. He went to move back over her as the garment hit the floor but hesitated when she hooked her thumbs into the sides of her underwear, sliding them down her hips as she laid back on the bed. He stared, his eyes roaming over her as he breathed heavily through his nose and swallowed thickly. DG slid her hand up the back of his neck pulling him to her, a soft sigh escaping her lips as he settled between her thighs. His mouth left hers to cover her breasts and her eyes closed involuntarily at the swirling warmth. It was replaced by the cold night air as he moved between them and she could feel her nipple drawing tight in response. Heat pulled in her belly and she unconsciously moved her lower half against him in small, mind numbing circles; he surged against her in response, stars erupting behind her lids. She wanted more, she _needed_ more.

Her hands found his jaw and tugged him firmly back up to her mouth, silencing his barely vocalized protest.

"Off," she commanded, reaching down to pluck the waistband of his pants. He rolled to the side, barely breaking the kiss to kick them off, immediately moving back to between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist adjusting her hips to feel his cock slide against her, hot, thick, and hard. His hips jerked at the contact and he he broke off the kiss, drawing in a serrated breath at her ear.

"Fuck," she heard him mutter to himself and she smiled as the thrill that went through her at effecting him so. He moved his hips again to repeat the motion, this time pausing as he rested against her entrance. He brought his eyes to meet hers, one last reassurance that this is what she wanted.

Her heart felt like it would shatter with the sweetness of it and she leaned up on her elbows to press a soft kiss at the hallow of his throat in consent. His hips pushed forward, slowly sinking into her, a deep groan vibrating against her lips. His arms wrapped around her and she clung to him as they moved together, slowly becoming more and more frantic in their movements. Cain suddenly sat up, his hands gripping her hips holding her to him, his thumb starting to massage her clit as he moved within her. His breathing was heavy and his eyes trailed over her body as she started to moan, her hands fisting the sheets at her side. She could feel his entire length slide in her and she clenched around him tighter with every stroke. She pushed the building pressure down for as long as she could, trying to drawn out the sensation but it finally could not be contained any longer and she let out a cry, her thighs pulling tight around him. Quickly, he leaned over, wrapped his arms around her before pulling her up to straddle his lap as he drove up, deep as he could within her, muffling her cry with his mouth. One hand dove into her hair, holding her lips to his while the other cupped her ass, still moving her against him as he spilled himself within her.

As his grip on her became less ferocious, so too did the kiss. He broke it off to rest his forehead against hers, their breathing eventually resuming a normal pattern. They stayed that way until sweat on their bodies made them chilled and they had to retreat under the covers for warmth. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm banded around her. Sleep claimed them easily, both their restless souls calm for the first time in years.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 _1 month later..._

Cain slammed closed the the old book as Glitch and Raw entered the library, the two newcomers exchanging a wary glance before approaching the tense Tin Man.

"Raw said you needed to see us..." Glitch stated, positioning himself on a nearby window seat. The Viewer sunk heavily into chair on the other side of the room.

"Did he now..." muttered Cain, turning around and tossing the book onto the table.

Glitch leaned forward, face screwing up in confusion.

"This is all about a children's book?"

"That book has the story of Roquat and the Wicked Witch," he replied, pointing an accusatory finger at the innocent appearing tome, "How many other tales in there are true? Half? All?"

The lettering on the cover shone in the light of the suns from the window.

 _The Tales of Glinda the Good_

Glitch paled slightly grabbing the anthology and thumbing through it while Cain started to pace the room.

"Two Ancients in the last two years. It's been centuries since any of them 'graced' us with their presence and now _two in two years_ ," he growled.

"Actually two in 20 years..." corrected Glitch, "but I see your point. And you think this is because of DG?"

"Not because of her. I think she is the response to it... the Princess drawn to Darkness, just like the song said."

Glitch's eyes lost focus briefly, "A once dead princess resurrected, now with the power of three mages contained within her... "

"One of which is Ozma the Great," Cain supplied, removing his hat and running his hands through his hair in an agitated gesture, "Sounds like something out of the Old Tales, doesn't it?"

"You think she's the next Glinda?"

Cain crumpled his hat before meeting Glitch's eyes.

"A Lone Witch of Good against the forces of Darkness...Do I need to remind you how it all ended for her?" he asked rhetorically, a hard edge to his voice. "Tell me I'm wrong, Glitch."

"I-I can't. I don't know if what you say is true but I'll admit... its concerning."

They lapsed into silence and Cain replaced his hat after moving to stare out the window.

"Cain...no" spoke up Raw.

"Why not?" The Tin Man snapped over his shoulder, "She's done enough for the OZ."

"DG does not belong on Other-side. She will wither there."

"She'll die here."

"Cain not know that."

"I know she deserves some peace. She'll never get that here. How many more, Raw? How many more times is she going to have to stand on the ledge for us?"

"Cain afraid."

"You're goddamn right I am!" He shouted, pounding his fist in the table before leaning heavily against it. His shoulders sagged with the weight of his emotions. "One day I'm going to hold her broken body in my arms and I'll be too late, the damage will be too much. It might be the next annual or in twenty...I don't know. But it'll happen and I can't bear that. Not again."

Glitch rose from his seat to stand in front of Cain, his stance firm.

"Yes you can and you will. We all will, if that's what she needs us to do. But... I know you know this."

Cain sucked in a deep breath before straightening his back again.

"You're right, Zipperhead... I do. And if I'm really, really lucky, I'll get to die first this time."

"That's the spirit," said Glitch, a grim look of resolution marring his usually jovial features as he clapped him on the arm, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes. Once I'm sure."

Glitch nodded his agreement.

"Hey, why all the serious faces?" a gentle voice sounded from the doorway. DG stepped into the room, her eyes sliding from one man to the next as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Just worrying about you, DG. So, you know, the usual," announced Glitch, his expression masterfully switching to one of complete ease, giving Cain time to compose himself, "How is the prep going?"

"Fine..." she said, drawing out the word before deciding to let it go, "We're just about to break for lunch and I was wondering where you all had gotten off to..."

Glitch nodded, "So all packed then?"

"Yea, I'm so ready to get back to Finaqua. I've had it with snow for awhile."

"What do you say Raw? Wanna grab a bite?" asked Glitch, turning to his friend still slumped in his chair.

The Viewer stood and shuffled past DG, Glitch not far behind him.

"Everything ok?"DG asked, turning back and stepping towards Cain.

"For now, yea," he replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not just yet."

"But you will?"

Cain nodded.

"Good. Are you coming to eat?"

"I'll be up in a minute."

She smiled, her vibrant blue eyes crinkling, and rose up on her toes to plant a kiss to his jaw before heading back out the room. Cain watched the space she left until he could no longer hear her footsteps.

Glitch was right.

He would be what she needed until this claimed one or both of them. And if by some miracle, they managed to come out the other side alive and whole, he'd be there for that too. In the meantime, he'd make their time worth it.

He grabbed the book from where Glitch had tossed it, tucking it under his arm, and reached up to adjust the brim of his hat. After all, like the Mystic Man had once told him...

 _Hearts will never be practical until they are made unbreakable._

The End


End file.
